Aneue, Aniki, & Ototo
by Stars Noble
Summary: What if Itachi had a twin sister, Koi, who knew the truth about Itachi? What if he thought she had run off and went to find her while she was really with Sasuke? When Sasuke finally meets Itachi on one of his missions and comes back with some major injuries, will she decide to tell him the truth or will she keep him in the dark and give Itachi a piece of her mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Naruto.

**Summary:** What would it be like if Itachi had a twin sister, Koi, who knew the truth about when Itachi supposedly murdered their entire clan? What if he had thought that she had runaway and gone to find her while in fact she was raising Sasuke? When Sasuke finally meets Itachi on one of his missions and comes back with some major injuries, will she decide to tell him the truth or will she keep him in the dark and give Itachi a piece of her mind?

**Author's Note:** Sorry ahead of time about the time line I haven't read that much of the Naruto series, and I couldn't remember the name of the Hokage before Tsunade. Another sorry for later chapters, there's some pretty graphic scenes. In addition, most of the pairings are undecided as of yet. Though be prepared for some Uchihaest. I also apologize if I totally screw up the Jutsus and Sharingan levels. I'm sorry but I feel since I haven't read that far and don't really know if there is a Sharingan level that can share memories I made up one and it's called the Omoide Sharingan. Oh, and this takes place sometime post-Chunin exam and pre-Sasuke leaving. Again, sorry for my screw ups.

**Chapter 1**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_Memories_

(Dream sequence)

**(AN)**

"Koi, what can I do for you?" Hokage Tsunade asked.

"I know you're not supposed to tell me, but I would like to know where exactly you sent Team 7 on their mission," Koi asked in false sweetness that always worked to get the Hokage to tell her what she wanted to hear.

Koi looked like Itachi's double except that her hair was knee length. She was dressed in the Junín uniform. She had also followed Itachi into becoming an ANBU.

"You're lucky Shizune isn't here or else I would have a witness. I sent Team 7 to investigate the old ruins of a temple in the Land of Fire. It's about 5 miles to the west from here. If you travel through the night you may be able to catch up to them," Tsunade offered.

"No, I just wanted to know. How long should it take them?" Koi asked.

"They should be back in three days. Longer if they get into trouble," Tsunade said.

"What do you mean if they get into trouble?" Koi asked, the sweetness leaving her voice instantly.

"It's rumored that the Akatsuki have been watching the ruins. I sent Team 7 to try and figure out why the Akatsuki would be so interested in them," Tsunade said simply.

"The Akatsuki! Do you realize who all is in the Akatsuki?" Koi screeched.

"Yes, I do thanks to your spying abilities," Tsunade said not really reacting to the outraged teen.

"Then why in the name of Kami did you send Sasuke and his team out to possibly get smashed by them?" Koi asked angrily.

"I figured that it would give them a little more experience. Besides, Itachi might show up and show your little brother that he shouldn't hold his nose so high in the air if he wants to get anywhere in life," Tsunade explained.

"If you were having problems with that again, then you should have told me; not sent them out on a mission that they most likely won't come back from. If they have sustained enough injuries to land them in the hospital, I'm going to have a long talking to with you," Koi said and took off out of the window.

She went home, changed into her ANBU uniform, and went to sit in one of the trees just inside the village gates. This was her normal routine. She would hear that Team 7 was sent out on a mission, go to Tsunade to find out what it was, then sit in 'her tree', as she called it, to wait for them to return. She never intervened unless they called for backup. However, she was really worried about this mission. It would be the first time that Sasuke had seen Itachi since the massacre. Frankly, that in and of itself was what really scared her. She knew that Itachi had told Sasuke to grow to hate him and one day he would defeat him, after Sasuke had come home to find Itachi standing over their parents pulling the sword from their chest. Sasuke immediately assumed that Itachi had killed everyone, and it worked to Itachi's advantage. Itachi had left that night trying to find her, but she had gone to Sasuke's side after she was sure Itachi was far enough away.

She pulled herself from her thoughts so she could concentrate on the present and know if someone came through the gates.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Kakashi-sensei, how much further are the ruins?" Naruto asked in a whiny voice.

"If you ask that question one more time I'm going to pin you to a tree and only let you down after we're finished with the mission," Sasuke said in a venomous tone.

"Calm yourself Sasuke. It's only another hour to get there," Kakashi responded.

They traveled the next hour in silence and as promised, they arrived at their destination. They walked into the ruins and started their investigation.

"Someone's coming," Sasuke said suddenly.

Everyone stopped what he or she were doing and tensed as they took up defensive stances and carefully looked around.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we found the source of the disturbance," called a cold emotionless voice.

Everyone turned to the voice and came face to face with its owner.

"Itachi," Sasuke cursed.

Without warning Sasuke charged toward him. Itachi easily dodged the punch, grabbed him by the wrist, and threw him into the opposite wall. Sakura screeched and went to his side. Sasuke simply pulled himself back up and charged again. This time he chose to kick which ended up with him spinning to the ground. Naruto entered the fray and tried a few punches of his own only to have them easily blocked and get punched in the stomach.

"So this is Team 7, the team that defeated Zabuza? He must have been weak, because you're all pathetic," Itachi said coldly.

"Easy to call one pathetic when you yourself are as well," Sasuke said, "You couldn't even find Aneue."

"That is regrettable yes, but you can't even land a hit. That is truly pathetic," Itachi said.

Sasuke charged again and was once again tossed away easily. Naruto threw an assortment of shuriken and kunai that were all easily dodged. Naruto and Sasuke immediately regrouped and came up with an idea.

**(Basically, it was the same thing that they did the first time they met Zabuza.)** Sasuke threw a shuriken at Itachi who caught it easily and hiding in its shadow was another one that he only had enough time to dodge. The shuriken turned into Naruto who then proceeded to throw a kunai. Surprisingly it hit, however Itachi then turned into a puff of smoke.

Sakura's scream immediately brought all attention to her. Itachi stood behind her holding a kunai to her throat. Kakashi suddenly appeared behind Itachi with a kunai to his back.

"Looks like you have learned, too bad it doesn't matter," Itachi said with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto bit out.

"Aw, why'd you have to start the fun without me?" came the voice of Itachi's partner Kisame.

"Go ahead and start your fun," Itachi said not letting any emotion in his voice.

Naruto spun around and moved to attack Kisame, which was a failed attempt that landed him face first on the floor. Itachi simply flung Sakura around into Kakashi and escaped from the kunai in his back. Sasuke took that moment to attack again, actually landing a few hits before finding himself on the ground again.

"You don't have enough hate Otōto. If you had more hate you could beat me," Itachi hissed.

Sasuke sprung up and attacked again. Itachi caught his fist and used it as leverage to throw him into the wall behind him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed and ran to his side.

Sasuke hissed as he pulled himself up with one arm.

"Sasuke, your arm!" Sakura screeched.

"Just pop it back into place. I don't need extra time wasted by you screeching," Sasuke said sternly.

"A-are you sure?" she asked.

"Just do it," Sasuke said squeezing his eyes shut.

"Alright," she said.

She placed one hand on his back and the other on his arm. She quickly shoved up and popped his arm back in place as he grunted and bit his lip in pain.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks Sakura," he said and went to attack Itachi again.

This time he threw to handfuls of kunai and shuriken when he attacked. This caused Itachi to move in the way of Sasuke's attack. Sasuke proceeded to land another ten hits before he was thrown to the floor again.

Kakashi decided that he had seen enough and attempted to help. However, Naruto suddenly screamed out in pain and he diverted his attention from Itachi to Kisame.

Kisame had, thrown Naruto into a wall, pulled out his sword, and slashed Naruto's arm. Kakashi came from behind and landed a variety of hits before punching hard enough to send Kisame into a wall. He went over to Naruto to see how bad the wound was.

"Naruto, take Sakura with you back to the village and call for backup. If possible get Koi," Kakashi said in an undertone before turning to Kisame who had just gotten back up.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei. You can count on me," Naruto said and quickly found Sakura.

Without a word, he grabbed her arm with his uninjured one and sprinted to the exit.

"Naruto! Where are we going?" Sakura asked finally being able to pull her arm away.

"Kakashi-sensei, told me to take you with me back to the village to call for backup," Naruto said.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Probably because you were the only one not fighting someone. Besides, I'd probably pass out before I got there anyway," Naruto said his voice taking on a tired tone as they continued on at top speed.

"Why?" Sakura asked stopping.

"I got hit pretty badly with that shark guy's sword," Naruto said stopping to show her his arm.

"Naruto! We have to get you back now!" Sakura screeched pulling Naruto by his uninjured arm toward the village as fast as her legs would carry her.

**-Back at the village-**

Koi was just getting out of her tree when Naruto and Sakura ran through the gates. Not thinking at all, she ran to them.

"What happened," she asked in an emotionless voice with slight issues as she saw Naruto's injured arm.

"Two Akatsuki members turned up at the ruins 5 miles west," Sakura said.

"Which two?" Koi asked quickly.

"Itachi and that shark guy," Naruto said looking light headed.

"Can you walk?" Koi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Naruto said proceeding to take one step before losing balance, and would have hit the ground had Koi not intervened.

"I'm assuming you can't lift him?" Koi asked Sakura.

"No," she sighed.

"Well, then follow me to the hospital. At the very least they should check you over," Koi said lifting Naruto and jumping off to the hospital.

With that, she left the village at top speed. She made it there in an hour. She could hear fighting inside and prayed to anyone who would listen that Sasuke was okay. She walked in and immediately had Kakashi and Kisame's fight in her face.

She quickly knocked him out with a rather hard elbow to the back of his head. Then looked Kakashi over, seeing that he had just a few scrapes she looked to Itachi and Sasuke. What she saw made her blood boil.

Itachi had been relentlessly punching Sasuke until he passed out and then threw him into a wall. Also somewhere along the line he had managed to land some shuriken and kunai, because Sasuke was bleeding from multiple wounds.

Koi raced to his side and looked closer at the wounds. She saw that most of them were rather deep and could tell that several of his ribs were cracked, and with the force that Itachi threw him into the wall, he might have a concussion. She stood up with Sasuke in her arms and went to Kakashi.

"Take him back to the village, if they ask you where I'm at tell them I'm dealing with the Akatsuki members that attacked you," Koi said icily.

Kakashi nodded and quickly left, wanting to get as far from a very pissed off Koi as he could get. Koi ripped her mask off and stashed it in a random pocket.

"Itachi you bastard!" Koi screamed and turned around throwing shuriken and kunai to distract him as she raced in and punched and kicked any part of him she could reach.

Luckily all of her attacks landed. She kept going at him until she couldn't keep up her steam anymore.

After some shaky breaths Itachi managed to ask, "What's the matter, Koi? Did I do something to upset you?"

"I know you're not that thick headed Itachi! Quit faking and stand up for what you did wrong!" Koi yelled.

"So I beat up Sasuke. It was only to give him the incentive to grow stronger, because he obviously hasn't," Itachi said coldly.

"You're wrong! He has gotten stronger! You're just too bull headed to see it!" Koi said, throwing a punch at his face and landed it.

"Obviously you have gotten stronger. Your anger and hate have taught you well," Itachi said.

"Wrong again, Itachi. My anger and hate only make my attacks wilder. It's my protectiveness that has made me stronger," Koi said and managed to get behind Itachi with and kunai to his neck.

"Impressive, however, I can feel your anger rolling off of you," Itachi said.

"This isn't anger," Koi said activating her Sharingan, "This is anger!"

She attacked wildly and fast. She only landed half of the hits she threw this time around. Itachi was even able to land a few, the last one ended with her doubled over.

"See, what I mean? Anger makes you sloppy, love and protectiveness make you stronger," Koi said cooling herself before attacking again.

She threw a random assortment of shuriken and kunai before barreling in and landing six punches and four kicks before backing away as Itachi threw a punch. She looked up to his eyes and noticed that his Sharingan was activated. She fought a laugh as he started to challenge her Sharingan. His challenge didn't go any further than Mangeko and she fought another laugh.

"That's all you got?" she questioned.

"That's as high as it goes, is it not?" he asked.

"Wrong! It can go higher, but you have to be able to attach yourself to others. You have to actually be able to let your feelings through the mask. In addition, there's more than one way to get the Mangeko Sharingan. I didn't kill my best friend, I didn't kill anyone," Koi said seriously.

"How?" Itachi asked.

"You'll never find out as long as you remain a member of the Akatsuki, and treat Sasuke as bad as you do," Koi said sternly.

"You do realize how dangerous it is to leave the Akatsuki don't you?" Itachi asked.

"Nope, but I have a feeling I'm going to find out, and it won't be a second hand experience. Just promise me one thing Itachi," Koi begged.

"Hmm?" Itachi hummed.

"If I get sent on another spy on the Akatsuki mission, I want you to help me actually get in. Just so that we can leave together," Koi said brightly.

"You're insane!" Itachi yelled.

"Yup but that's me," Koi said and then jumped behind Itachi and quickly dealt an elbow to the spot where the head meets the neck, "Sweet dreams."

She drug Kisame over to Itachi and tied their hands together behind their backs then tied their feet together. It was a rather amusing sight if you asked her.

She then ran as fast as her feet could carry her back to the village. She went straight to the front desk to find Sasuke's room, and got in with no problems. She sat in the chair beside Sasuke's bed after doing a quick scanning Jutsu, and finding that all was in order. Boy was Tsunade in for a long talking to.

**(Chapter end)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Naruto.

**Summary:** What would it be like if Itachi had a twin sister, Koi, who knew the truth about when Itachi supposedly murdered their entire clan? What if he had thought that she had runaway and gone to find her while in fact she was raising Sasuke? When Sasuke finally meets Itachi on one of his missions and comes back with some major injuries, will she decide to tell him the truth or will she keep him in the dark and give Itachi a piece of her mind?

**Author's Note:** Sorry ahead of time about the time line I haven't read that much of the Naruto series, and I couldn't remember the name of the Hokage before Tsunade. Another sorry for later chapters, there's some pretty graphic scenes. In addition, most of the pairings are undecided as of yet. Though be prepared for some Uchihaest. I also apologize if I totally screw up the Jutsus and Sharingan levels. I'm sorry but I feel since I haven't read that far and don't really know if there is a Sharingan level that can share memories I made up one and it's called the Omoide Sharingan. Oh, and this takes place sometime post-Chunin exam and pre-Sasuke leaving. Again, sorry for my screw ups.

**Chapter 2**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_Memories_

(Dream sequence)

**(AN)**

She placed her hand on Sasuke's forehead then slid it down the side of his face and cupping his cheek. He leaned his face into her hand and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey there Otōto. You finally woke up," Koi said with a bright smile.

"How long have I been out?" he asked sulkily as he attempted to sit up.

"I'd say at least three hours at the minimum. You should get as much rest as they'll let you have. You had a few broken ribs, some rather deep wounds, and possibly a concussion. Rest for now, and if you're a good boy, when you get out I'll teach you how to make your Sharingan as strong as mine," Koi said lightly pushing him back to the bed.

"Don't you have to kill your best friend?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Nope! Kakashi's alive and well. Besides, Mangeko is as far as Itachi can go. I've got better," Koi said simply, "I've got to go have a word with Tsunade, and then I'll get myself checked out."

"Aneue, you should get yourself checked out first," Sasuke said.

"But if I end up and have to stay overnight, then I can't yell at Tsunade until tomorrow. Besides, I already promised I would yell at her if whenever you came back you had to go to the hospital. Well, here you are in the hospital in Konoha, so guess what, I'm going to go yell at Tsunade," Koi said with a smile.

She left the room and barely heard Sasuke's exasperated sigh. She made her way to Tsunade's office and walked right in without waiting for the guards to let her in.

"It's alright boys, she's here on business," Tsunade said with a wave to the guards, "Well, go ahead and yell at me."

"I have never in my life seen someone that badly injured in two and a half hours! Sasuke came back with several broken ribs, several deep wounds, and possibly a concussion! Naruto came back with a huge cut down his arm! Kakashi had several cuts and scrapes. Sakura was the lightest injured, though she always is. She had a couple bruises, and maybe a cut or two. They were ambushed by Itachi and Kisame! They are nowhere near that strong! You could have gotten them killed! From now on when you send them on missions, I wish to go along. If I'm out on a mission, send another ANBU. They are not to go anywhere near where the Akatsuki are rumored to be unless accompanied by an ANBU member. A current ANBU member. Even though I trust Kakashi with my life, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke aren't me. They need more protection than I do. Sasuke is all the family I have left in this village. I have to know that he's safe at all times. I don't want to be sent on a mission and not be able to concentrate because I'm worried about Sasuke. Can you agree to my terms?" Koi asked.

"I understand your anxiety, but I really don't think we can spare our ANBU members for such menial tasks. Besides, Sasuke will be very put out if he finds out that you requested this," Tsunade said hoping to get out of it.

"I'll explain it to Sasuke tonight. I know he'll understand. Besides, I never said the ANBU member had to be seen," Koi said knowing she had just outsmarted Tsunade.

"You win. I'll do it. Just don't make me regret this," Tsunade said and waved to her in dismissal.

Koi then made her way back to the hospital. After her checkup, she was forced to stay overnight as she suspected. The next morning she was given another checkup and then released. She walked to Sasuke's room and found him still fast asleep. She sat in the chair by his bed and waited for him to wake. When he opened his eyes, he smiled seeing Koi sitting there by him.

"So how bad were you?" he asked sleepily.

"I had several bruised ribs but nothing broken," Koi shrugged.

"You have to teach me how you don't get hurt as bad too," Sasuke asked with a smile.

"I've already explained it. When you get hurt, you gather your chakra to that area and focus on healing it. After a while, it becomes second nature and you can do it as fast as I can. So when are you free to go?" Koi asked.

"I don't know. I'm never awake when the nurses come in. For all I know I could have been out of here yesterday," Sasuke said.

"I'll go fetch a nurse, since I neither work here, nor am I a Medical-nin," Koi said and rushed out of the room.

When she returned, she had a nurse with her. When the nurse was finished, they were informed that they could go home but they both had to hold off on the missions for a couple days rest. However, the nurse said nothing about training so they headed to the dojo in the Uchiha complex. They spent hours training before they took a break for lunch after having nothing for breakfast.

"Aneue, who's stronger? You or Itachi?" Sasuke asked munching on the eggs and sausage wrapped in a weird thin layer of bread called a tortilla that Koi made.

"Well, I can close my mind better and I found a way to advance my Sharingan past his so I guess you could say me. However, he is slightly faster and more muscular than I am. We are matched in every kind of Jutsu, and when we keep our minds open we can see every move, the other is going to make and counter it. That is the bad part about being his twin. I had to learn how to close my mind to him, but even when I learned that, there are just some connections that I can't sever. For instance, if I were to get a major cut like Naruto. Not only would I feel it, but Itachi would too. If he were to get major injuries, no matter how healthy I am I would feel them too and would not be able to function until he was knocked unconscious, and even then I would feel a burning sensation wherever he was wounded until he was healed. There was only one other set of twins that were recorded to be as close as Itachi and I. One of them was accused of treason and killed, leaving the other to feel as though half of their spirit died. He/she later committed suicide," Koi explained.

"So that's why you don't want me to kill Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"There's more to it than that. I just don't know if you're ready to hear it yet. Besides even if I don't want you to kill Itachi, I still want you to train to be stronger than him," Koi said smiling.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because, it would really bother him if not only his twin was stronger than him but also his darling little brother. He would be absolutely irate that I taught you how to better your Sharingan before him," Koi said snidely.

"So you want to teach me so we can make Itachi mad?" Sasuke asked and Koi nodded, "I'm in."

They quickly polished off their lunch and started training again. They stopped when they heard a knock on the door to the dojo. Kio went to answer it and found Tsunade and Shizune at the door. She quickly opened the door wider and let them in giving Tsunade and hard look while smiling brightly at Shizune.

"So what can do for you this evening Hokage-sama?" Koi asked politely.

"Aneue, who- oh. Hello Hokage-sama," Sasuke said entering the office of the dojo.

"Hello Sasuke. I came to see you actually. Are you feeling better?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, better than ever," Sasuke said being nice in front of his Aneue.

"Well that's good, I'm glad. Honestly if it had been otherwise, we might have been in need of a new Hokage. I see you've already worked up a sweat today," Tsunade commented.

"Just training is all," Sasuke said looking to his Aneue feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Did you really come here to chat with my little brother or do you have some other reason to be here?" Koi asked slightly annoyed.

"You always sniff out whether or not I'm around for a casual visit. How do you do that?" Tsunade asked.

"Just get to the point," Koi said.

"I have a mission for you Koi," Tsunade said seriously.

"I'm on med leave. I'm not supposed to go on a mission for a few days," Koi said quickly.

"It doesn't start until you're ready. Technically it doesn't start until you finish the first step, but it's all based on how you spend your time as to how fast or slow your mission passes. Although I should expect at least a few years," Tsunade said.

"A few years! Are you insane?" Koi screeched.

"I knew you would react this way," Tsunade said sitting back and waiting for Koi to vent.

"I only just got back after rescuing Team 7 from the Akatsuki, and now as soon as I'm ready you want to send me away! I absolutely will not! There is no way in hell that you'll get me to leave now! Especially not for a few years! It's out of the question!" Koi ranted.

"What's the mission?" Sasuke asked knowing that Koi would just keep going until the question was asked.

**(Chapter end)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Naruto.

**Summary:** What would it be like if Itachi had a twin sister, Koi, who knew the truth about when Itachi supposedly murdered their entire clan? What if he had thought that she had runaway and gone to find her while in fact she was raising Sasuke? When Sasuke finally meets Itachi on one of his missions and comes back with some major injuries, will she decide to tell him the truth or will she keep him in the dark and give Itachi a piece of her mind?

**Author's Note:** Sorry ahead of time about the time line I haven't read that much of the Naruto series, and I couldn't remember the name of the Hokage before Tsunade. Another sorry for later chapters, there's some pretty graphic scenes. In addition, most of the pairings are undecided as of yet. Though be prepared for some Uchihaest. I also apologize if I totally screw up the Jutsus and Sharingan levels. I'm sorry but I feel since I haven't read that far and don't really know if there is a Sharingan level that can share memories I made up one and it's called the Omoide Sharingan. Oh, and this takes place sometime post-Chunin exam and pre-Sasuke leaving. Again, sorry for my screw ups.

**Chapter 3**

"Talking"

"Thinking"

_Memories_

(Dream sequence)

**(AN)**

"Actually Sasuke, I would prefer to talk to Koi about this alone please," Tsunade said sweetly.

"Just tell us. He'll just find out later from me anyway," Koi said sternly as she placed an arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Koi, we need you to infiltrate the Akatsuki," Tsunade said in a no nonsense tone.

"I've done that millions of times and in less than an hour," Koi said.

"No, not sneak in, find stuff, sneak back out. I need you to become part of the Akatsuki so that they'll trust you with their secrets. All of them if we're lucky," Tsunade said hopefully.

"You're crazy! She'd be stuck in close proximity to Itachi! He'd most likely kill her! The only reason he left the village after that night was because he thought she had left! You're putting her in major danger!" Sasuke yelled out in anger.

"Calm down Otōto," Koi said placing her arms around Sasuke's shoulders.

"What is your decision?" Tsunade asked.

"I'll tell you in a few days. This is a lot to take in. That and I have a lot to tell my little Otōto," Koi said rubbing Sasuke's shoulders.

"I'll give you until you're back on active duty. Then you must make your decision. I will not look down upon you if you decline the mission. There is great risk involved," Tsunade said and took her leave.

"What do you need to talk to me about Aneue?" Sasuke asked unable to hide his curiosity.

"Let's get back home and take a shower first. You'll want to be relaxed for this," Koi said as she collected everything they had brought.

They headed back and took nice long hot baths. They then reconvened in the living room.

"So, what is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Rather than telling you I'm going to show you. To do this I have to use the Sharingan. However, I want you to know that this isn't a trick like Itachi pulls. Through this technique, I can show you memories of past events. In addition, since I'm awesome at keeping my mind organized, none of my memories have been altered by dreams. I need you to relax and look straight into my eyes when you're ready," Kio said soothingly.

"What exactly are you going to show me?" Sasuke asked looking at his hands.

"The truth. The truth behind what really happened that night," Koi said softly.

"I saw it with my own eyes. There's no way anything else happened," Sasuke said angrily.

"No, you think you know what happened, but in all reality you just assumed after what you saw," Koi said.

"Then why did he say that he did it?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he thought that it would be the only way for you to excel. He was playing you. He was just afraid as you were that night. It is true that he only left because he thought I had left, but it wasn't to kill me," Koi said.

At this point Sasuke was pissed and Koi knew it. She moved to his side of the table and activated the Omoide Sharingan. He shot his face up to look her in the eyes and she had him caught. She quickly placed her index and middle fingers on his temples as he looked into her eyes. She focused on the memories of that night and a few weeks prior and began to replay them.

**-Koi's Memories-**

_Koi and Itachi had just returned from the Hokage's office after a mission. They walked leisurely along the streets toward their home._

"_Hey, Onii-chan?" Koi said affectionately._

"_Yes, Onee-chan?" Itachi asked just as affectionately._

"_I'll race you back home. First one to find Otōto wins!" Koi said and took off._

"_Normal rules I take it?" Itachi said stopping in his tracks._

"_Yup!" Koi called back._

_Itachi counted to ten and then took off. However, he knew from the sound of laughter that he had lost. He walked out to the back yard and found Koi tickling Sasuke. Causing him to squirm and laugh so hard that he was crying._

"_Come on Aneue. I can't breathe," Sasuke said breathlessly._

"_You have to say it or I won't stop," Koi cooed._

"_Alright! You are the best sister in the world and I hold you above all others," Sasuke said._

_Koi ceased tickling and beamed brightly._

"_You and Aniki," Sasuke said as he wiped his eyes and regained his breath._

"_Well I would hope so," Itachi said making his presence known._

"_Aniki!" Sasuke yelled barreling toward his brother._

"_Calm yourself Otōto. I'm not going anywhere," Itachi said rubbing Sasuke's head._

_"I missed you both! It feels like it's been ages since I saw you two last," Sasuke said as he clung to his older brother._

_"Such a loving Otōto we have. We should be so lucky to have him to come back to after our missions," Koi said coming to stand next to her brothers._

_Sasuke wrapped one arm around Koi's waist while keeping the other around Itachi's own._

"_I thought I heard noise coming from out here. Welcome home you two," their mother called as she successfully stole Koi and Itachi from Sasuke's clinging hug._

"It's good to be home Okāsan," Koi said kindly returning her mother'_s hug and looking back at a pouting Sasuke._

"_Konnichiwa Okāsan," Itachi said sincerely._

"_You two must be hungry. I'll go get lunch ready," their mother said and wondered off into the house._

"_Oh, and Sasuke you shouldn't cling to your siblings so much. They might get sick of it one day and not come back," she called._

_Sasuke looked to his feet in guilt and just stood there with his hands behind his back._

"Not to worry Otōto. We would never do that. We love you. And pers_onally, I love your clinginess. It makes me feel as loved as you are," Koi soothed her little brother._

_At that, Sasuke looked up beaming and gave her a flying hug that turned into Koi swinging him around while hugging him. He squealed with joy at being given such treatment. Usually his siblings were so tired after their missions that they would spend the day in their rooms._

_Suddenly Koi fell with Sasuke to the ground gasping for breath. Itachi rushed to her side while Sasuke rolled to the side so that he could give her room to catch her breath._

"_Koi, are you all right?" Sasuke asked frantically._

"_I knew we should have stopped by the hospital before we came home. Well you're not getting out of it now," Itachi said picking her up bridal style and walking off with Sasuke following._

"_I'm fine Itachi. I just lost my breath, no big deal," Koi said as her breathing started to even out._

"_Nice try Koi. We're going and that's final," Itachi said sternly._

_When they finally made it to the hospital and got Koi checked out, they found that she had three broken ribs, a punctured lung, a fractured bone in her arm, and several rather deep gashes in her back._

"_Wow Aneue you sure do take pain well. How come you didn't want to come and get your wounds treated?" Sasuke asked._

"_Because I hate hospitals. That and I know almost all of the Medical-nins. Have you noticed that the only ones that come in here are the guys?" Koi complained._

"_Yeah, but I just assumed that it was because all of the girls are busy," Sasuke said._

"_No, the guys' just race here before the girls can get here. You have quite the fan club Koi. I'm impressed," Itachi commented._

"_Lucky me," Koi said in a sigh._

_They sat there for another five minutes before they got the okay to leave as long as Koi didn't do any strenuous activities for the next couple days. They got home and had a very relaxing lunch. With the new information, Itachi refused to let Koi train for the next couple days much to her unhappiness._

_A few weeks later had Itachi and Koi walking through the forest just enjoying the scenery. Suddenly there was a rustle in the leaves. Koi slowly eased a kunai from the hidden holsters in her sleeves. While Itachi simply stiffened and waited for the noise again._

"_Ah how nice to see you. Itachi, Koi," called a silky voice._

"_Who the hell are you?" Koi asked spinning around, ready to throw her kunai at any moment._

"_The name's Sasori," said a man with short spiky red hair, dull red eyes, and pale skin._

"_What do you want?" Itachi asked emotionlessly._

"_I have been sent to offer you the opportunity to join our organization," Sasori said._

"_What organization?" Koi asked._

"_The Akatsuki," Sasori said without hesitation._

"_And if we refuse?" Koi asked._

"_No matter you might just have to deal with my rather angry leader," Sasori said in an amused tone._

"_What would he do?" Koi asked._

"_Your family will die," Sasori said._

"_I'd like to see him try," Koi and Itachi said in matching emotionless yet challenging voices._

"_So I take it that you refuse?" Sasori asked._

"_There's no way in hell I would join," Koi and Itachi said in unison._

_Sasori disappeared just as suddenly as he came. Koi and Itachi stood still for a few minutes afterward then decided to go back and find Sasuke since he would be home from school by now._

"_Aniki! Aneue! I'm home!" Sasuke called just as they got into the backyard._

"_We're out here Otōto!" Koi called._

_Sasuke came running out to the backyard and threw himself at Koi. He knew she would be eager to catch him and play with him. She ended up spinning him around and ran into Itachi causing them to fall into a pile._

"_Aneue, Aniki, do you want to play a game?" Sasuke asked._

"_What kind of game?" Koi asked._

"A game I usually play with _Shisui__-chan," Sasuke said._

"_How do you play?" Itachi asked pulling himself out of the pile up._

"_Well, you close your eyes, open your mouth, and I give you a surprise," Sasuke said._

"You play this with _Shisui__-chan?" Koi asked outraged._

"_Yeah, it's fun," Sasuke said happily._

"_What exactly is the surprise?" Itachi asked._

"_I can't tell you or it wouldn't be a surprise," Sasuke said stubbornly._

"_Alright Otōto, I'll play," Koi said sweetly._

"_Close your eyes and open your mouth," Sasuke commanded._

_Koi complied and Sasuke beamed happily. He sat there for a moment trying to think of something. Then he reached into his pocket and found a piece of candy his mother had given him that morning. He unwrapped it and placed it in her mouth._

"_Now open!" he yelled._

_Koi opened her eyes and moved her tongue around her now closed mouth to find the piece of candy. She beamed up at him._

"_Now your turn, Otōto," Koi said._

_Sasuke eagerly complied. Koi looked over to Itachi who was sitting up just a short distance away. He nodded and looked toward the house. Koi moved forward and placed an innocent kiss on Sasuke's lips. Then she added her tongue and Sasuke began to squirm slightly. She pulled back and smiled down at him before patting him on the head._

"_That was a fun game Otōto. We should play again sometime," Koi said before getting up, going to Itachi, and whispering, "You should have your fun, Onii-chan."_

"Otōto, could I_ play?" Itachi asked nodding at Koi and moving toward Sasuke._

"_You really want to play?" Sasuke asked._

"_Yes," Itachi said sitting down and pulling Sasuke into his lap._

"_Yeay! Now close your eyes and open your mouth," Sasuke commanded._

_For the first time in his life, Itachi followed Sasuke's directions and Sasuke was over the moon with happiness. He sat there trying to think of a surprise when it hit him. He stood up in his Aniki's lap, leaned over his mouth, and let a trail of saliva land on his lips. Itachi's eyes snapped open as he quickly closed his mouth and wiped the saliva from his lips._

_He looked Sasuke in the eyes and said, "Close your eyes and open your mouth."_

_Sasuke complied feeling slightly scared. Itachi leaned in and, rather than being subtle like Koi, he just went right to kissing his brother and moving his tongue around the mouth before him. Sasuke squirmed at the feel of an alien appendage in his mouth. The kiss stopped as suddenly as it started._

"We'll play again some_ other time Otōto. I promise," Itachi said and moved his hand to poke him in the forehead but was stopped when Sasuke shielded it with his hands._

"_You never keep your promises when you do that," Sasuke whined._

"_He's got you there Onii-chan," Koi said moving to sit next to the two._

_Itachi didn't say anything he just lowered his hand and stared at Sasuke. Koi noticed something in his eyes and couldn't quite place it but she thought she had a good idea as to what it was. Sasuke lowered his hands and smiled up at them both._

_The next week Itachi and Koi were coming back from shopping in town. Upon entering the Uchiha complex, they froze and dropped the bags they were carrying. The streets were lined with dead bodies and blood. Koi sprinted for the house with Itachi behind her. She walked into their parent's room and found them dead with a sword sticking out of them. She ran through the house looking for the one person she couldn't bear to loose and she didn't find him. This was a somewhat comforting fact. She left their house and searched the rest of the compound, coming up short again. She decided to search the rest of Konoha, so off she went._

_She finally located him leaving the academy, but rather than jump down and walk with him or warn him she decided to just trail him. She followed him into the Uchiha complex and had to fight the urge to run up and hug him. She followed him to their home and hid herself when he walked into their parent's room._

_"Itachi what happened?" Sasuke asked._

_"I killed them all," he stated simply._

"_What did you do with Aneue you murderer?" Sasuke screamed._

"_I have done nothing to her! She ran from me, but when I find her, she'll pay," Itachi said turning to face Sasuke eyes red from Sharingan use._

_"Why?" Sasuke yelled and charged at him. Itachi punched him in the stomach and Sasuke fell to the ground. By this time, he was crying and kept asking why._

_"Why? To test my strength," he answered started moving towards him. Sasuke started running. He didn't get far when Itachi stopped him._

_"Please I don't want to die," he said ducking down and falling to his knees on the ground._

_"You aren't even worth killing, go on with your pathetic life," he said._

_One minute Itachi was in front of Sasuke the next he was behind him and dealt an elbow to the back of his head causing him to pass out. Then he was gone in a puff of smoke. With one thought in mind, that Koi had received._

'_Forgive me Otōto. This is the only way you'll grow strong. Koi, wherever you are please be safe, because when I find you I'm going to give you the hardest training session of your life!'_

**-End-**

**(Chapter end)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Naruto.

**Summary:** What would it be like if Itachi had a twin sister, Koi, who knew the truth about when Itachi supposedly murdered their entire clan? What if he had thought that she had runaway and gone to find her while in fact she was raising Sasuke? When Sasuke finally meets Itachi on one of his missions and comes back with some major injuries, will she decide to tell him the truth or will she keep him in the dark and give Itachi a piece of her mind?

**Author's Note:** Sorry ahead of time about the time line I haven't read that much of the Naruto series, and I couldn't remember the name of the Hokage before Tsunade. Another sorry for later chapters, there's some pretty graphic scenes. In addition, most of the pairings are undecided as of yet. Though be prepared for some Uchihaest. I also apologize if I totally screw up the Jutsus and Sharingan levels. I'm sorry but I feel since I haven't read that far and don't really know if there is a Sharingan level that can share memories I made up one and it's called the Omoide Sharingan. Oh, and this takes place sometime post-Chunin exam and pre-Sasuke leaving. Again, sorry for my screw ups.

**Chapter 4**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_Memories_

(Dream sequence)

**(AN)**

Koi removed her fingers from Sasuke's face and deactivated the Omoide Sharingan. She just let him sit there in silence to mull everything over. She knew it was a lot to take in and she would be patient.

He finally looked back up at her and had tears in his eyes that threatened to fall.

"He really didn't kill them? Then who did, who's the leader of the Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked.

"No, Onii-chan didn't kill them. The leader of the Akatsuki did. I don't know his name; they all refer to him as leader. I'm guessing on my next mission I may just find out who he really is though," Koi said quietly.

"Koi, I want to come with you," Sasuke said.

"I can't allow you to do that. I can assure you though. I will bring Itachi back with me," Koi said.

"Why won't you let me come?" Sasuke asked.

"Because it's bad enough that I have to join even though I don't share any of the philosophies, if I let you come with me I wouldn't just have to worry about getting me and Onii-chan out alive. I'd have to worry about getting you out alive too," Koi said sweetly hoping to dissuade Sasuke from wanting to come along.

"Alright, but you have to promise that you'll come back in one piece. I don't want you throwing yourself in front of Itachi to save his life. If nothing, else pull him to the ground with you. Just don't get yourself killed," Sasuke said as he pulled Koi close.

"Not to worry Sasuke. There's no way Itachi would let me sacrifice myself for him. I'll miss you while I'm gone. I will try to get back as soon as I can," Koi said hugging Sasuke tightly and inhaling the scent of his hair.

"Take your time Aneue. Just make sure you both come back in one piece and I'll be happy," Sasuke said.

"I promise Otōto," Koi said as she pulled his face to look her in the eye.

Sasuke hesitantly leaned in and lightly kissed Koi on the lips in an innocent kiss. When he pulled away, he was blushing.

"What's the matter Otōto, are you embarrassed about kissing your Aneue?" Koi teased.

"No, I just remembered that this isn't our first so I really shouldn't be so hesitant," Sasuke said scolding himself.

"No worries Otōto, you'll get used to it in time," Koi said hoping that there was no one else he wanted to be with.

Sasuke just nodded and looked to his feet. Koi just sat there by his side rubbing his back and side, trying to make him a little more comfortable. He slowly relaxed again, and leaned against Koi relishing in her soft touches. When Koi looked at the clock, it was around supper time but she wasn't really ready to move.

"Well Otōto, I should probably get up to make supper, but I'm far too comfortable in this position to move," Koi said.

"I am too, but I'm also hungry. Can I help you make supper?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, I've always wanted to teach you how to cook. You just never seemed all that interested," Koi commented.

With that, they both took off into the kitchen. Koi decided that they were going to have stir fry that night so she boiled up some rice and had Sasuke chop up the vegetables while she cooked the meat. Then she threw the rice and chopped vegetables into the pan with the cooked meat showing Sasuke how to stir it up. Then she added some soy sauce and had Sasuke taste it.

Once she received his approval, she turned off the burner and grabbed two plates serving Sasuke then herself. They ate in a comfortable silence. Then when they had both had their fill Koi placed the rest in a container, wrapped it up, and placed it in the fridge.

As the night came to a close, they both retired to their respective bedrooms. The next morning they ate a quite breakfast before going to the dojo to train. They came home for an exhausted supper and went to bed. The next two days were spent in the same fashion. While they were, training one day there was a knock at the door of the dojo.

Koi went to answer the door and stood shock still when she saw none other than Tsunade. She moved aside to let her in and numbly closed the door behind her. She led her to the sitting room and sat down.

"So, have you made your decision Koi?" Tsunade asked.

"I have," Koi said.

"Aaannnd?" Tsunade asked.

"I will accept the mission," Koi said.

"That's great-" Tsunade started.

"On one condition," Koi said.

"Which is?" Tsunade asked almost dreading the answer.

"You must allow Sasuke to leave the village if I send a letter to meet him since I won't be allowed back in the village after I have joined the Akatsuki until I have completed my mission," Koi said sternly.

"Fine, anything else?" Tsunade asked grudgingly.

"Yes, don't let him leave any other time unless it's for a mission or to meet me. I don't want the likes of Orochimaru, getting anywhere near my dear Otōto ever again," Koi said adamantly.

"Agreed," Tsunade said.

"When do I leave?" Koi asked hesitantly.

"I was hoping you would be ready to leave this evening," Tsunade said.

"Very well, just let me say my good-byes. I'll be gone by tomorrow morning at the latest," Koi said.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye then. I shall see you when you have finished your mission," Tsunade said and took her leave.

"You can come in now Sasuke," Koi said.

Sasuke slipped out from behind the wall he was hiding behind. Looking ashamed at having been caught.

"You heard the whole thing right?" Koi asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke said quietly.

"I'm sorry Otōto. I would have loved to have stayed longer, but I hate to disappoint Lady Hokage, mostly because she always underestimates me. We can spend the rest of the afternoon training if you like," Koi said.

"Okay!" Sasuke said excitedly.

After they had finished training, Koi was pleased that Sasuke had finally mastered her level of Sharingan. She went to her room and packed all of her weapons and changed into her normal ninja attire. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen. She rooted around in the fridge and took the stir fry she had made, and placed it in her bag.

She then walked with Sasuke through the village. They found Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura at the training grounds.

"Hey guys, its Koi and Sasuke!" Naruto yelled causing the other two to cease what they were doing.

"What's with the bag, Koi?" Kakashi asked gesturing to the backpack.

"I have a mission. I came to say my good-byes. I also would like you, Kakashi, to keep my little Otōto out of trouble," Koi said.

"How long will you be gone?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know. According to Lady Hokage, it could take a few years. You know how her guesses work with me though. Still, it just may take me that long for this one," Koi said.

"Like I said, Aneue, just take your time. I'll be here waiting for your return," Sasuke said quietly.

"You better be, because if I find out that you took off, when I find you you'll wish you never left," Koi threatened, "And don't think that you'll get off scot free, Kakashi. If I find out he left you'll get it as soon as I find him."

"What if it's not my fault? What if it was because of what someone else said or did?" Kakashi asked.

"I would make them pay, find him, then I would come after you because I left him under your watch. Although I would also have a few words for Lady Hokage too, if he ran off. With as many sets of eyes as are going to be watching him I highly doubt he'll be able to just sneak off," Koi said with a smirk.

"Rest assured I will do everything in my power to keep him in the village," Kakashi said.

"Good. Then I shall see you when I get back. Oh, and if he leaves with permission from the Hokage, and you decide to follow, don't attack anyone you see him socialize with no matter how weird it looks," Koi said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kakashi asked.

"Just promise that you won't attack anyone he socializes with when he leaves the village with permission from the Hokage, please," Koi said.

"You have my word," Kakashi said.

"Alright then. Now all I have to do is go talk to Guy and Asuma and then I can be on my way," Koi said, giving Kakashi a loose hug and then running off to find the other two senseis.

Sasuke wouldn't leave her side through the conversations with her other sensei friends. They both promised to keep their eyes on Sasuke as often as they could spare them, and also not to attack anyone they saw Sasuke talking to, no matter how weird the situation might be.

Finally, as the sun started to set and Koi had finished saying her good-byes to her friends, it was time for Koi to take her leave. They reached the gates and Koi turned to Sasuke giving him a hug that threatened to break his ribs.

"I will be back Otōto, I promise. And I will bring Onii-chan back with me," Koi said.

"Aneue, I want to come with you," Sasuke whined.

"Otōto," Koi said pulling back from their embrace.

She rummaged in her backpack, pulled out a necklace, and placed it around Sasuke's neck.

"Now, I'll always be with you. Even if you can't see me, I am with you. All you have to do is think what you want to tell me and I'll hear it. If I'm not busy I can even respond," Koi said kindly.

Sasuke looked down at the necklace. It was a small black stone on a chain that hung to the middle of his chest.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"The stone is called a Jet. Since I have kept it with me since I was a child, I can give it to anyone and communicate with them through our minds. I only have three of these. I give one to you, I wear one and I can give one to Onii-chan. Then we can all communicate through our minds," Koi explained.

"I guess I can deal with this, but it doesn't make me want to come with you any less. I still want to show Aniki that I've gotten farther than him on Sharingan," Sasuke said.

"Not to worry, you can show him when I bring him back. Oh, don't forget to do those exercises I taught you. If you keep it up, you'll be able to last longer in a fight," Koi said.

"I won't let you down," Sasuke said.

"Alright then, I'll see you," Koi said and took off into the surrounding forest.

"_Otōto, I love you," _Koi thought testing the stone necklace she had hidden under her shirt.

"I love you too, Aneue," Sasuke thought back.

Koi smiled as she moved through the trees. She moved quickly and quietly.

When she was ten miles from the village, she reached out to Itachi's mind.

"Onii-chan," Koi called out.

There was a long pause.

"Onee-chan?" Itachi questioned.

"The one and only," Koi thought proudly.

"Where are you?" Itachi asked.

"I'm ten miles East of Konoha. I kind of either need directions to the Akatsuki base or you can come get me and either knock me out and take me back or show me the way," Koi thought kindly.

"Why do you need to get to the Akatsuki?" Itachi asked curiosity invading his thoughts.

"I have a mission that involves me joining the Akatsuki," Koi thought.

"Stay put, I'll come get you. I hope you don't mind, but Kisame is with me. We just got finished with a mission for the Akatsuki. We'll be there soon," Itachi thought.

"See you soon," Koi thought and stopped in a tree to wait while closing her outgoing thought channel.

She leaned against the trunk and slid down till she was sitting on the branch. She sat for two minutes before she was bored.

"What to do, what to do? I can't really move or else Itachi won't be able to find me, but I can't stand just sitting here and doing nothing or I'll die of boredom," Koi thought to herself.

She decided she would take a short nap while waiting. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them before laying her head on top of her knees and falling asleep.

No sooner had she finally drifted into dreamland than she felt the presence of two people coming fast. She opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. She quickly masked her presence, stood up, and pushed herself into the trunk of the tree to hide in the shadows.

Itachi emerged into the little clearing that was exactly ten miles East of Konoha. He knew that Koi should be nearby but he couldn't sense her. Knowing her far too well, he guessed that she had probably masked her presence. That made it a little tougher to find her.

"So, why exactly are we here?" Kisame asked sounding agitated.

"We're looking for someone," Itachi said emotionlessly.

"Whatever," Kisame said and walked over to a tree to rest.

Itachi rolled his eyes at the man. They had just finished a mission that had tried the man's patience leaving him rather moody.

Itachi scanned the area before looking to the trees. He knew that Koi had always loved trees. He stopped when he found a rather large oak. Koi had always loved oak trees almost as much as Sakura trees. He jumped up into the tree.

There was a gasp to his right, and he knew he had found her.

"How did you know?" Koi asked nervously.

"I just guessed, and look how lucky I got," Itachi said with a smirk.

"Just wait until your luck runs out and you have to depend on others," Koi said.

"I'd gladly depend on you," Itachi said quietly.

Koi blushed slightly. It had been awhile since Itachi had said something like that to her.

"Now about how you're going to get to the Akatsuki. The only way you can get there without any suspicion is if you get there unconscious," Itachi said knowing that it was going to cause Koi to go nuts.

"I suspected as much. Well, we'll just have to make it look convincing then," Koi said surprising Itachi by not blowing up.

"What did you have in mind?" Itachi asked.

"Well since 'Sharky' over there is in a bad mood already I was thinking I could, you know, push the right buttons to piss him off and get him to knock me out," Koi said nonchalantly.

"That would be a good idea if it weren't for the fact that if you did push all his buttons he wouldn't stop at knocking you out," Itachi said.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Koi asked.

"We spar and you let me win," Itachi said simply.

"You know I get competitive when we spar," Koi said.

"Then you'll just have to control your competitive nature and let me win," Itachi said and without another word he knocked her feet out from under her.

She fell and just when it looked like she was going to land on her back her cat like instincts took over and she landed on her feet. Itachi jumped down and landed in front of her.

"That was dirty Itachi!" Koi yelled.

"No one ever said that I play nice," Itachi said snidely.

Koi ran at Itachi in anger and only landed half of her hits and even let Itachi land a few. She knew that if she pushed her anger into her fighting she would get sloppy and that would be the only way that Itachi would win. She backed away to catch her breath, when Itachi came at her she quickly dodged and jumped up into the trees. Itachi may have the upper hand on flat ground but she was better in the trees. She finally lost him for a bit and stopped to catch her breath.

Itachi appeared in front of her and threw a punch that Koi didn't have time to dodge causing her to fall from the tree. She just barely landed on her feet and rubbed the cheek that Itachi had managed to punch. She had to quickly dodge a kick as Itachi landed right beside her. She had started backing away getting just out of Itachi's reach and found herself back in the clearing. She was losing her energy fast, and her competitive nature was starting to kick in. She ran at Itachi and attempted to hit him with a punch but with her lack of speed, he caught her fist and threw her across the clearing. When she landed on her feet, again, Itachi started walking toward her and she backed up into a tree knowing that she was caught.

"Give up, Koi. You're going to lose this one," Itachi said.

"The hell I will!" Koi yelled and ran at him.

He evaded the kick and pushed her back into the tree. Koi used the trunk as a kick off and collided into Itachi's chest. They landed on the ground with Koi on top with her back to his chest panting and trying to catch her breath. Itachi rolled them over and dealt a quick elbow to the back of her head, knocking her unconscious.

Itachi got up and threw Koi over his shoulder before going over to Kisame.

"That's who you were looking for? Took you long enough. Why are you bringing her with us anyway?" Kisame asked.

"Leader has wanted her for a long time. I know she wouldn't come willingly while there was a chance of others seeing, so I decided that the first chance I get to knock her out I was going to bring her back. If anything, he can hold my head on the line to keep her there. Besides I have a feeling she let me win this one," Itachi said lightly.

"So you're kidnapping her and forcing her to become Akatsuki? That's not what Leader wants. He wants those who are willing to join," Kisame said.

"Like I said, I believe she let me win this one," Itachi said.

"What do you mean, she knew your intentions and let you win?" Kisame asked confused.

"It's possible. When we were kids, she would always be three steps ahead of me when we fought. So I don't really think it's possible for her to just simply loose unwillingly now," Itachi said logically.

"But you've gotten stronger since then," Kisame argued.

"And so has she. Just give up, there's nothing you can say that I won't be able to counter," Itachi said getting agitated.

"Maybe she's doing because he asked her to," Kisame said knowing Itachi would know who he was referring to.

"He wouldn't ask her to do that. And even if he did she wouldn't do it, not even for him," Itachi said sternly.

"Whatever," Kisame said as they took off.

**(Chapter end)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Naruto.

**Summary:** What would it be like if Itachi had a twin sister, Koi, who knew the truth about when Itachi supposedly murdered their entire clan? What if he had thought that she had runaway and gone to find her while in fact she was raising Sasuke? When Sasuke finally meets Itachi on one of his missions and comes back with some major injuries, will she decide to tell him the truth or will she keep him in the dark and give Itachi a piece of her mind?

**Author's Note:** Sorry ahead of time about the time line I haven't read that much of the Naruto series, and I couldn't remember the name of the Hokage before Tsunade. Another sorry for later chapters, there's some pretty graphic scenes. In addition, most of the pairings are undecided as of yet. Though be prepared for some Uchihaest. I also apologize if I totally screw up the Jutsus and Sharingan levels. I'm sorry but I feel since I haven't read that far and don't really know if there is a Sharingan level that can share memories I made up one and it's called the Omoide Sharingan. Oh, and this takes place sometime post-Chunin exam and pre-Sasuke leaving. Again, sorry for my screw ups.

**Chapter 5**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_Memories_

(Dream sequence)

**(AN)**

Koi woke up to find herself lying in a rather uncomfortable cot. She sat up and looked around. She was sitting in what looked to be a prison cell. It was an 8X8 room with plain concrete walls. The only furniture in the room was the cot she was still sitting on. The room smelled musty and stale.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and moved to stand up only to become lightheaded and fall back onto the cot. She moved to sit back up and slowly stood up this time and was able to stand. She walked over to the barred door and looked down the hallway to either side. She couldn't see anything living in either direction, it almost made her think that no one was here, but she could feel the presence of many people throughout the building and knew there were people here. She also noticed that her bag was missing.

She moved away from the door and decided that she would just do her usual morning exercises, leaving out the running since she didn't feel like running in circles around the room. She made sure her hair wasn't underneath her as she lay on the floor and continued to do two hundred sit-ups, and then she rolled onto her stomach and did four hundred push-ups. She noticed that her weapons had been taken from her so she simply did taijutsu stances rather than target practice. She was just starting to debate about whether she should start running around the room when there was a knock on the bars.

"What?" Koi asked emotionlessly as she dusted herself off.

"Leader wants to see you," came an all too familiar voice.

Koi looked up and saw Itachi standing there looking right at her.

"Why?" Koi asked.

"He didn't say and we don't ask. We just do as we're told. I advise you to do the same," Itachi said as he unlocked the door.

"You know better than that Onii-chan," Koi said as she walked to the door.

"I'm just giving you a warning before you do something you might regret," Itachi said as he led the way to the meeting hall.

"How long was I out?" Koi asked.

"Two weeks," Itachi said simply.

The rest of their walk was silent and Koi was tempted to walk along his side, although she knew that if she did that it would arise suspicion as to how she knew her way around. She did however stay close to him. After all, no matter how many times she had been here she still didn't trust anyone other than Itachi. They entered a very dimly lit room and stood in its center. She could feel, not see, eight other people standing in the shadows behind them and another standing in front of them.

"Ah, you've arrived," a raspy voice called before stepping out of the shadows.

He had an Akatsuki robe with a hood that was pulled so that no matter how much light shined on him you couldn't see his face.

Everyone in the room bowed, even Itachi, which surprised Koi. Not waiting even a second after Itachi bowed she bowed too. She also kept an emotionless mask up. She didn't like anyone she didn't know to see what her true emotions were.

"I see you know your place," he said and even though she couldn't see it, she knew he was smirking.

Everyone rose from their bow and Koi looked anywhere but at 'Leader'.

"I have only one question," he said catching Koi's attention, "Did you come willingly?"

Koi was slightly surprised but didn't show it as she answered, "Yes."

"Then why did you fight with Itachi?" he asked.

"I know enough about the Akatsuki to know that unless you are recruited personally you are usually killed on sight," she answered emotionlessly.

"I see. So you let him win then?" he asked.

"More or less," Koi said.

"What made you change your mind?" he asked.

"I don't trust the Hokage's judgments anymore," Koi said.

"Well, I can tell you that we can't just let you come aboard. We must first test your loyalty," he said with a smirk in his voice.

Koi stood there trying to keep the curiosity out of her face and eyes.

"Orochimaru has resigned from the organization after learning some valuable information. It will be your job to exterminate him and bring back the ring he possesses. Is that clear?" he asked.

"Crystal," Koi said trying to keep back her glee at getting rid of the thorn in her and Sasuke's side.

"Before you go, we will need to test your strength. At the most, it will be a month before you leave. Kisame will test your strength," he said in an amused tone.

Koi clenched her teeth together to prevent her jaw hitting the floor. She knew that her emotionless charade was gone and she personally didn't care. Of all the people here, he was having Kisame test her skill? This had to be the worst luck on earth. She knew that he knew that she was the one that cut short his fight with Kakashi last time. She just hoped that Kisame didn't take it too hard on her.

She heard a laugh behind her and then a hand on her shoulder. Against all her better instincts, she stayed put and simply closed her eyes. This was going to be sooooooo not fun.

"Why don't we get started? I'm dying to see how I hold up against you if you really threw that fight with Itachi," Kisame said smirking.

"There's no doubt that I threw that fight. I didn't even heal myself to last longer in the fight and I pushed my competitive nature to the back of my mind. If I had used both of those and didn't use anger to fuel my fight I could have beaten him no problem," Koi said cheekily.

"Whatever. Follow me we're going to the practice room," Kisame said a led the way through the same door she and Itachi had entered through.

Koi made sure to keep her distance yet still keep close. She had noticed that Itachi was following and she couldn't help but smirk as she heard his thoughts.

"_Kisame, if she receives any major injuries, you better hope I don't get a hold of you. I don't care if it makes me look weak or shows weakness. I will make you pay."_

They entered and she could feel that Itachi wasn't the only one watching. She didn't bother to look around, but instead kept her eyes on her opponent. She knew that if he pulled out his sword she would have to start moving fast so she could avoid getting hurt. She also knew that he usually pulled it out right at the start of most battles, so she was going to have to keep him distracted enough to not pull it out right away. That she could do.

"Alright, there's one rule. No killing each other. All non-killing moves are acceptable. Let's begin," Kisame said.

No sooner had the words left his mouth than did Koi launch into quick, measured, and well aimed attacks on Kisame. The attacks were so fast that Kisame didn't have time to pull out his sword so Koi didn't really have to worry about blocking the stupid thing. She had no anger to fuel her attacks with as of yet so she was good there, however, she wasn't feeling anything else either. This was just a simple spar to her. A spar with someone she didn't know very well.

While she was lost in thought, Kisame managed to land a hit on her sending her flying into the wall. She pulled herself back up and dusted herself off seemingly unhurt. She looked up to Kisame and noticed that he had used that time to pull out his sword. Great something else to dodge.

She ran at him for another attack. He swung his sword, she easily ducked beneath it, and used what was left of her momentum to land a few hits before jumping away so that he couldn't nick her with his sword. This continued for an hour or so when Koi got bored and decided to attack again, but this time when he swung his sword she jumped on it and simply attacked him from her perch. Then she jumped off behind him and forced her chakra to her feet and dealt a Chidori kick to his back sending him into the wall. He took a while to move again and even when he did, it was very slow. Heck he was this hurt and she hadn't even used the Sharingan yet. He was so doomed. Not that she ever pulled out the Sharingan unless it was a last resort, but still. If this was to see how well prepared she was then she might need someone else to fight.

He came at her with his sword and she easily ducked and jumped over his next few attacks. Although, no matter how hard she tried, he wouldn't let her behind him again. She almost laughed at that. Did he really think she could only do that from behind? She would prove him wrong.

She ducked his next attack and swung her leg out kicking him into the wall again. It took him longer to move this time and he couldn't pull himself up to his feet again.

"Okay, I give. I can tell you still have waaaaaaaaaaaay more energy and chakra, but I don't. You beat me. You win," he said grudgingly.

"I probably shouldn't have pulled out the Chidori kick so soon, but I hadn't used it in a while. Sorry for ending this so fast," Koi apologized.

"No problem. It was fun. Maybe someone else can spar with you until I recuperate," he said glancing over to Itachi.

"I'll give it a shot un. She looks like fun un," said the member with blond hair.

Most of the hair was pulled back into a ponytail and there was a curtain of bangs over the right side of his face. He seemed to have a rather bright attitude and was smiling brightly. He looked toward 'Leader' and received a nod. He then jumped down into the ring.

Koi was not completely unknowing about this particular member. His name was Daidara. His specialties revolved around explosions. He called his explosions art. This was something that scared her slightly. She wasn't really looking forward to this fight. This one could end badly.

"Same rules as with Kisame un. My one warning is don't get me angry or you might end up with some rather serious wounds un," he said.

Koi nodded stiffly and waited for his return nod before she rushed at him. She landed a few hits before she noticed his hands reaching for a pouch at his side. She knew just what was in that pouch and she backed off considerably. She wasn't quite ready to dodge his exploding creations.

He looked at her rather amused. This unnerved her slightly. He threw a few of his tiny bird things and she easily dodged them. Then the pieces of art started getting bigger and she had to start getting farther away from them to escape the radius of the explosions. She had just dodged one of his larger birds when she decided to try and keep him on his toes as well. She threw several kunai and shuriken in his direction causing him to cease in sending exploding pieces of art in her direction. She managed to get close and decided to try out some taijutsu. She threw several punches offset by a few kicks. He was able to dodge a few but not all. He was fast on his feet, but she wasn't going all out. She had never really gone all out, except for a few times with Itachi when she got competitive

She decided to try out a Rasengan. She had read a scroll that she probably shouldn't have from the Hokage's personal library. She had secretly practiced it and mastered it. She had a feeling that it was something that hadn't been perfected yet and even added her fire and lightning elements to it. It was rather fun.

She gathered her chakra into a ball in her hand before adding her fire and lightning elements to the mix. She then threw the ball toward Daidara, but before she released it, she had made sure that there wasn't enough energy to kill him.

The ball looked like a fiery ball letting off strands of electricity as it flew and collided with his chest. He flew into the wall and didn't move for a few minutes. When he did, he had to lean on the wall for support.

"I'm done. You win," he said in a weak voice.

She had finally fought everyone except Pain, Itachi, and 'Leader'. Something told her that 'Leader' wouldn't fight her and he wasn't letting Itachi fight her for some reason.

"I'll take a whack at it," Pain said calmly.

'Leader' nodded his agreement and Pain jumped down into the ring.

The fight began with the same rules that applied in all the other battles. Everything was fair as long as no one died. Pain was another kind of fighter. He had a blood limit that was thought to be extinct. He had the Rinnegan. With that there was not one but six of him. They all fought together and were very much unbeatable. She had to watch herself carefully. He had already seen many of her moves and she wasn't quite sure just how many of them he could block. Since this battle was pretty, much six to one she had to be really careful.

He attacked first coming at her at top speed. She had the upper hand in the speed area and moved to the side while keeping an eye on him. After half an hour, he brought out the other five of himself. Koi wasn't sure exactly how on earth she was going to get out of this one. She wasn't really sure she could. She usually always came out on top. To lose was not exactly something she was ready to accept.

He came at her from six different directions and she just barely escaped a pile up. She was trying not to use her more secret moves, but he wasn't giving her much choice. He kept pinning her in a corner. She could slip away without using her moves, but not without getting some gashes. She was running out of ideas. She still had yet to even reveal her Sharingan and she was hoping to keep it that way, but his moves where getting sneakier. She blinked and her eyes bled red.

A half an hour later she was starting to lose her chakra and energy and fast. She was now hiding behind the little bits of rubble she and pain had created as they fought. When a pain would find her, she would simply use an attack that would work against that one and then find another bit of rubble to hide behind.

It wasn't until she was ambushed by three of them with just enough chakra to use one last Chidori kick, that she was finally beaten. She had jumped up and over the group that had pinned her against the bit of rubble she was hiding behind and dealt the last of her chakra to the one she knew it would work on. With one down and no chakra left she knew she was doomed. She was breathing heavily and the other two simply dealt a punch to her stomach in unison, sending her into the wall rather hard. She hit her head and could feel some warm liquid sliding down the side of her head.

When she attempted to stand, she fell back against the wall. She moved her hand to feel the side of her head when she pulled it away it was covered in blood. She looked over to Pain.

"I hate to say it, but you win," she called leaning heavily against the wall.

Itachi was at her side in a second.

"Koi, you pushed yourself too hard and ended up getting hurt," Itachi whispered harshly.

"I had fun, that's all that matters," Koi said before her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

She would have fallen to the floor had Itachi not caught her. He eased her to a sitting position on the floor, then turned to face Pain eyes flashing red.

"I see we have found something to trigger your anger. I thought you had made yourself an emotionless mass, but it looks like there are just some ties that can't be severed. It would be best if you hid those well. Were someone outside the organization to find out, it could be bad news," Pain said calmly.

"You'll pay for this, Pain. That I can promise you. Leader, I am afraid that from what I can see, even with a Medical-nin, she's going to need at least a few weeks of observation before we can send her out on a mission. We can't risk her getting a concussion," Itachi said knowing he had failed to keep the worry out of his tone.

"If observation is needed then I will trust that no one would be better than you. She will be in your care. I still expect her to leave by the end of the month," 'Leader' said and vanished.

Itachi took no time in picking Koi up and taking her to his room. He knew that he probably should have taken her back to her cell, but he also knew that she would need rest. There was no way she could rest comfortably on that cot. He laid her on his bed, then waited at the end of the hallway that led to the cells, knowing that this is where 'Leader' would send the Medical-nin. When said nin, showed up he lead her wordlessly to his room. The healing process took five minutes.

"She is to be on strict bed rest for at least three days, though it would be best if she stayed in bed for a week. Then she should be observed for the next two weeks to make sure she doesn't have a concussion. After that, she should be ready to go back to her usual activities. Also during the observation period, even though she is able to be out of bed, she shouldn't get involved in any strenuous activities. That should be it. Call me if there is a problem," she said and turned to leave.

"Thank you," Itachi said quietly, but just loud enough for her to hear.

The woman turned in surprise and then smiled and left with a bow of her head. Once she was gone, Itachi moved to the edge of the bed and looked on Koi's face lovingly. He reached out and caressed her cheek. She turned her face into the touch while she slept. It seemed like even in her sleep she loved his touch.

He checked the clock on his nightstand a found that it was time for lunch. He grudgingly left the room to get some food. He returned to find her just as he left her. He sat on the edge of the bed and was content to watch her as she slept. This was one of the only times he was permitted to watch her, and he cherished it.

**(Chapter end)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Naruto.

**Summary:** What would it be like if Itachi had a twin sister, Koi, who knew the truth about when Itachi supposedly murdered their entire clan? What if he had thought that she had runaway and gone to find her while in fact she was raising Sasuke? When Sasuke finally meets Itachi on one of his missions and comes back with some major injuries, will she decide to tell him the truth or will she keep him in the dark and give Itachi a piece of her mind?

**Author's Note:** Sorry ahead of time about the time line I haven't read that much of the Naruto series, and I couldn't remember the name of the Hokage before Tsunade. Another sorry for later chapters, there's some pretty graphic scenes. In addition, most of the pairings are undecided as of yet. Though be prepared for some Uchihaest. I also apologize if I totally screw up the Jutsus and Sharingan levels. I'm sorry but I feel since I haven't read that far and don't really know if there is a Sharingan level that can share memories I made up one and it's called the Omoide Sharingan. Oh, and this takes place sometime post-Chunin exam and pre-Sasuke leaving. Again, sorry for my screw ups.

**Chapter 6**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

_Memories_

(dream sequence)

**(AN)**

**-Three days later-**

Koi woke to find herself in a large bed with dark satin sheets in an even larger room. There was very little in the way of furniture. There was the bed she was laying in, the nightstand beside the bed, a wardrobe, a chest of drawers, a few chairs, and a small table. All were made of darkly stained wood. Looking around the room, she noticed that Itachi was sitting in a chair beside the bed. He looked so cute sleeping leaning on the bed and holding her hand in his.

"Onii-chan, guess who's awake," Koi called in her mind.

She tried not to laugh as he jumped slightly then looked up at her. She could see bags under his eyes and could practically feel his exhaustion radiating off of him.

"Onii-chan, you should get some sleep. How long have you been up?" she asked in a scolding tone.

"I honestly haven't had a good night's sleep since the day before that night. At least unless I was knocked out," he said with a laugh.

"Maybe we'll have to fix that," Koi said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"I don't know what you were thinking but I have some bad news for you. We had a Medical-nin come by and check out your head after you passed out. Her orders were as such: Strict bed rest for three days and no strenuous activities for the next two weeks. During those two weeks, you are to be monitored so that we can be sure you don't have a concussion. Basically you aren't getting out of my sight for the next two weeks since you slept through your three days bed rest," he said seriously.

"Onii-chan, you're no fun. Although, I have to say, what is strenuous for most isn't strenuous for me," she said the mischievous gleam glowing all the brighter.

"Sorry, but you're not going to be able to do anything that would be strenuous for even the most common person. There's no way in hell I'm going to let you get a concussion under my watch," he said adamantly.

"I hate it when you get so serious. This sucks. Two weeks with no strenuous activity? You do realize that includes my morning exercises and sparring right?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, in fact I do. I know this is going to be tough for you so I figured I could perhaps find ways to make it easier. If you know what I mean?" he asked with a smile.

"You mean distraction?" she asked gleefully.

"Exactly," he said smiling.

Yes, Itachi smiled. No, it wasn't one of his infamous smirks. It was a true honest to god smile. Something only Koi was able to see anymore. Koi smiled with him.

"Well, look at the time. I guess we better get up and get some breakfast," he said looking at the clock before getting up and stretching.

Koi followed his lead after escaping from the covers. She followed him through the hallways and they ended up in the kitchen. Itachi rooted through the fridge and pulled out some fruit.

He sliced it up and placed it in some bowls from the cupboard. Then handed a bowl and spoon to Koi before taking one for himself. They ate in silence and Koi cleaned the bowls, spoons, and knife before they left. Itachi led her outside and couldn't help but laugh at Koi's reaction when she stepped foot outdoors.

She smiled and took deep breaths of fresh air before marveling at the plant life that surrounded the entrance. She seemed so at peace while she was out here and he was so happy he had thought to bring her outside even though 'Leader' would probably yell at him for it. He was brought back from his thoughts when Koi jumped into his arms almost causing him to fall.

"Thank you Onii-chan!" she squealed.

"You're welcome," he laughed.

"Why exactly did you bring me out here?" she asked curiously.

"I figured this would be the best way to distract you from wanting to spar or doing anything strenuous. That is, until I remembered the trees," he said simply.

"What, I can't just sit in one of the trees?" she asked indignantly.

"You don't expect me to believe you'll just sit in a tree?" he asked just as indignantly.

"I was hoping you would," she pouted giving him her famous puppy dog eyes.

"No! I refuse to give into your puppy dog eyes!" he cried looking away.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeas?" she begged.

"No! I . . . Fine," he said giving up as he caught her gaze again.

"Yessssss!" she cheered and found the biggest Sakura tree she could find in the forest.

When she had stopped to admire it, Itachi was planning a way to get up into it that wouldn't involve her climbing. When she turned to look at him, he had stooped down so that she could climb on his back. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she climbed onto his back. He stood up and scaled the tree with her on his back. She signaled him to stop climbing with a slight squeeze to his shoulder. She climbed off of his back and sat against the trunk to enjoy the sounds of nature. Though, this was interrupted when Itachi pulled her into his lap.

"Onii-chan, I thought you were trying to pull off an 'I don't care about anyone' front. You're kind of going against that by pulling me into your lap," Koi said with a slight laugh.

"I don't care anymore. I will do anything to keep you safe and well," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You know that you don't have to do this. I am completely capable of taking care of myself. Besides I heal faster than the doctors give me credit for. Whatever they say just cut that in half at the very least. So doc said two weeks give me one," she said sounding hopeful.

"Not when Kisame is your trainer. You may have beaten him but he wasn't exactly expecting everything you threw out. Please, tell me you still have some tricks up your sleeve, because there is no way in hell I'm letting you anywhere near him if you don't," he said sounding desperate.

"Not to worry. I would never spill all of my tricks at once. Do you really think I'm that crazy?" she asked.

"I guess not," he said sighing in relief.

"Can I ask you a question and get you to give me a straight answer?" she asked.

"Provided I feel like answering said question," he replied.

"Who exactly is Leader?" she asked.

"I can't give you that answer as it is very top secret information, however, I can tell you that he is a member of the Uchiha clan and the person who actually killed our clan after we declined their offer to join," he said.

"Okay, how about, where is the bag that I had when I met you in the woods?" she asked.

"Leader confiscated it. He said you may have it back when and if you complete the mission given to you. Though, don't tell him that I told you this, you will not be going alone. Kisame will be going with you. If Kisame tries to pull the fake trade you for the ring bit, kill him. Don't hesitate. Orochimaru has wanted to capture you since he left because he knew that the Akatsuki wanted you, so he figured that if he traded you and the ring to the Akatsuki then he would be able to keep his life. This however is not the case. If Kisame pulls that card, he will be liable to forget to come back for you. I will not allow you to be left in his care, and will kill any and all that stand in my way of getting you back. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Possessive now are we Onii-chan?" she asked in an amused tone.

"Just answer me," he said sternly.

"Yes, I understand Onii-chan. If Kisame-sama pulls anything sneaky kill him. Do you realize that I have never killed anyone in my life?" she asked.

"Then how do you expect to kill Orochimaru?" he asked his confusion showing.

"Because that's for Sasuke's benefit. If I get rid of him then that's just one less thing endangering his life," she said.

"How about you think of killing Kisame as saving yourself the torment of being in Orochimaru's company," he suggested.

"I can't kill people for my benefit. I don't have the conscious ability to let myself do something like that," she said.

"Then do it for me. I wouldn't be able to work with him as my partner if I knew he pulled something like that," he said.

"I could probably do that," she said with a smile.

He smiled, yes smiled,and pulled her in for a soft kiss. It surprised her at first, but she soon relaxed into it and found herself responding enthusiastically when he pressed to deepen the kiss. Soon his tongue was exploring her mouth avidly and she was moaning softly as his fingers ghosted over her exposed flesh and the various bandages she wore.

She finally pulled away for air and he stated a trail along her jaw line and down her neck. He brought his lips to her ear.

"Onee-chan, shall we depart to the bedroom or would you like to try this here?" he asked seductively.

"H-here," she stuttered.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yessssss," she hissed as he ghosted over her ribs.

With that he simply moved so that she was laying on the branch and he was hovering over her. They fumbled to remove each others clothing. Itachi's Akatsuki robe was placed underneath Koi so that the bark didn't scratch her skin. Once all clothing was removed Itachi started for the bandages, when Koi stopped him.

"What is it, Onee-chan?" he asked confusion written all over his face.

"I just wanted to warn you, I have quite a few new scars since the last time," she said soothingly.

"From what?" he asked.

"I'll just leave it at missions. I don't really want to go into detail," she said as she cast her eyes away from his prying ones.

"Can you tell them to me this way?" he asked in thought.

"_I don't really want to think about it, okay?"_ she asked in thought.

He pulled her up to him and held her close as he removed her bandages. There were gashes, cuts, and scraps that were not uncommon to find on a ninja, but when he looked at her back he was appalled. There where long slash marks that were far too straight to have been made by a hand tool.

"_What are these from?" _he asked as his fingers lightly ghosted over them.

"_A whip," _she replied quietly.

"_WHAT!?" _he asked appalled,_ "Who did this?"_

"_Danzo, the counsel head," _she replied softly.

"_What for?" _he asked.

"_You leaving, you joining the Akatsuki, failing to bring you back many times, refusing to be an ANBU loyal to the counsel, refusing Danzo's advances on me, ignoring many of the counsel summons. Stupid stuff like that," _she said quietly.

"_You couldn't control my actions, and Danzo has no right making advances on you. You are far too young to even consider being his. As for the ANBU thing, you already were an ANBU loyal to the Hokage before I left so there wasn't any way that you could be loyal to the counsel as well," _he said,_ "Unless . . . "_

"_Yeah. I had them before you left, but that was when I got injured the last time and I refused to take my upper bandages off so that they could heal. Then that night happened and well yeah," _she said into his shoulder.

"_Why didn't you tell me then?" _he asked.

"_Because that would have caused major issues. You would have ended up slaughtering all of the counsel and that would have aroused suspicion. I was the last person they called on and they would most likely have assumed it was me. I wouldn't have had any proof otherwise without turning you in and I wouldn't do that if my life depended on it and I wasn't going to explain anything, because no one would believe me anyway. I just took it and kept silent," _she said.

"_I should have sprinted to your side when I felt the twinges in my back. I should have known, you always try and hide your pain from me. You never can hide anything completely from me though," _he said hugging her tightly.

She just sat there in his arms taking in any and all comfort he would give her. Finally he pulled her from him and laid her down. He settled in between her legs and leaned up to press his lips to hers. He moved one of his hands down and pressed two of his fingers into her as he kissed her causing her to gasp and he took advantage of her open lips to slip his tongue in and explore her mouth again. He thrust his fingers in and out for a while then added another before he started scissoring them to make sure she could support his girth. Then when they pulled apart for air he pulled his fingers out, positioned himself, and eased in.

He was moving far too slow for her so she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to her quickly closing the space between them and filling herself with him. She gasped and arched her back at her actions. Itachi molded his body to hers and claimed her lips.

_"Are you ready, Onee-chan?" _he asked.

_"Yeah,"_ she responded.

At her response he started to move slowly in and out of her. Pulling almost fully out and pushing back in.

_"Please . . . harder . . . faster," _she begged.

He complied and started to pound in with every thrust. She was moaning with every thrust which only made him thrust harder and faster. He trailed his fingers over her body receiving moans, mewls, and other erotic sounds that only fueled his drive to move faster. She screamed out as she came to her climax. Her muscles clamping around him causing him to cum inside her.

He collapsed on top of her as he attempted to catch his breath. They both just laid there trying to get their breathing back to normal. When he finally had his breathing relatively normal he rolled off of her pulling out of her. She whined at the loss and he pulled her to him while pulling the edge of his cloak over them.

When it was about mid day Koi sat up and stretched. She looked at the position of the sun and found it to be a little before noon. She carefully pulled herself from Itachi's grasp and moved to start putting her bandages back on.

Itachi woke to find that Koi was no longer in his arms. He looked up to find her fumbling with her bandages. He moved behind her and took the bandage from her hand. He began replacing the bandages and then helped her into her clothes. She returned the favor by helping him with his. She tied his robe on and smoothed out any wrinkles that had been made in it, trying to keep up his flawless appearance.

"Onee-chan, we do not have to look flawless," Itachi laughed.

"That may be the case, but it makes me feel better to know that at least something about your built up personality stays the same," Koi said.

"Why are you so concerned by it?" he asked.

"Because I would hate for you to look weak in front of those who have seen you when you refused to have emotional ties," she said.

"You are worth being my weakness. I would gladly look weak as long as I had you," he said reassuringly.

"I'm flattered," Koi said blushing crimson.

Her stomach gave a rather persistent growl, begging to be filled causing them to laugh.

"I guess that means that we need to go get some lunch," he said.

"That would be a good idea yeah," she said.

He pulled her onto his back and climbed back down the tree. Then he wrapped an arm around her waist before teleporting into the kitchen. He quickly made some onigiri and teleported them back to his bedroom. They ate quietly.

"Onii-chan?" Koi asked.

"Hmm?" Itachi asked.

"What's with all the teleporting?" she asked.

"You're not supposed to be out of the cell you woke up in unless you are training with Kisame, at least, until you have completed your mission," he said simply.

"So, if I'm seen out of my cell you'll get into trouble?" she asked.

"Yeah, but it's a price I'm willing to pay," he said.

"But I don't want to get you into trouble," she whined.

"Do you really want to go back to that cell?" he asked.

"Where would they most likely look for you, here or my cell?" she asked.

"Point taken, but I still don't want to take you back," he said.

"Then we'll just have to play a little game of catch me if you can," she said and teleported to the end of the hall of cells.

She quickly found hers and no sooner did she slip in and close the door then there was a knock on the bars. She snapped her head round and saw Kisame standing at the door smirking.

"Where were you for the first half of the day?" he asked in a sneering voice.

"I do believe that is for me to know and you to never find out," she said cockily.

"Kisame, I see you're spending time with our lovely prisoner," Itachi's voice drifted down the hall.

"Like you weren't earlier today?" Kisame challenged.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. She's been in her cell all day. You must not have been looking hard enough," Itachi said sounding bored.

"It's kind of hard to miss her mass of hair and I didn't see it this morning," Kisame said in an accusatory voice.

"Perhaps she had it pulled up earlier. She used to do that when she slept. She said it kept it from getting tangled," Itachi suggested.

"Well, I guess that could have been it. What are you doing down here anyway?" Kisame asked.

"I came to ensure that she didn't get forced to get involved in any strenuous activities at least for the rest of the week," Itachi said.

"Is that the Medic-nin talking or you?" Kisame asked.

"The Medic-nin suggested two weeks, but Koi insisted that we should always cut the time given to us in half. So that leaves us with one week. Until then if I see you down this hallway any other day than today, I will kill you where you stand. Is that understood?" Itachi asked harshly.

"Whatever," Kisame said as he wandered of down some other hallway.

Itachi made his way to stand in front of Koi's cell and smirked at her.

"You're really going to stay in here for a week?" he asked.

"It's better than getting you into trouble. Besides, I've never played the whole prisoner bit. It might be fun. I just might learn something," she said smiling brightly.

"You have far too much spirit to be a prisoner. I don't want to see your spirit broken in here," he said quietly.

"No worries. Like you said I have too much spirit. Besides I kind of lied," she said looking to the floor.

"About what?" he asked.

"About never playing the whole prisoner bit, I did once," she said quietly, "but that was a long time ago."

"What, when?" he yelled.

"After you left, Danzo took his rage out on me and locked me up. He took great care in the planning of his summoning me. I had just taken a long term S-ranked mission from the Hokage. So me being missing for a few days didn't come as a mystery. In fact, that was the first time I had to sneak into the Akatsuki. I was stuck in the cell for three days before I made my escape. Then I sought you out and completed the mission with your help," Koi said not taking her eyes from the floor, "Did you ever notice anything amiss?"

"No, it seemed as though nothing was wrong," he said.

"See, being locked up won't break me. I'd almost go so far as to say nothing could break me, but that would be going too far. I'm not unbreakable, but I'm not fragile either," she said finally looking into Itachi's eyes with all the intensity she could muster.

"I'm sorry Onee-chan," he said looking away from her.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" she asked confused.

"I felt you distress through our bond and I mistook it as you being upset that you had to come spy on the Akatsuki and be near me in the process. I rationalized this by the fact that you showed up a few days later looking none too trusting," he said in a remorse tone.

"It's not your fault. Danzo's insane. Don't blame yourself for the things he's done. I don't like seeing you upset. You and Otōto are my true weaknesses. I don't know what I would do with out the two of you," she said kindly.

"Thank you Onee-chan. I really needed to hear that," he said looking back up at her.

"I always know what you need to hear, but that doesn't mean that I'll say it. I only say what you need to hear when I mean what you need to hear. Oh, yeah! The night you left, I never did. I tricked you. I know you probably didn't want me to, but I told Sasuke. He doesn't blame you anymore and is trying to learn to last as long in a fight as I do. He also achieved my level of Sharingan just before I left," she said smugly.

"You showed him, before you showed me? That's entirely unfair," he said with a pout.

"Awwww, I haven't seen you pout since we were kids," she gushed.

"I don't pout and I never did," he barked.

"You don't scare me Onii-chan. You never can, because I know you're only on the defensive and you don't mean anything by it," she said with a smile.

"Oh really? And if I were to make a threat like, 'if you tell anyone I will torture you in a thousand different ways' I don't mean it?" he asked.

"No, the threat you mean. But the whole barking before hand you didn't. You were just upset that I caught you pouting and got embarrassed and did the only thing you seem to know how to do when you get upset and bark," she explained, "At least when you're upset with me that is."

"Whatever," he said turning to the sound of footsteps coming near.

"Itachi, there you are. Leader wants to have a word with you," a voice that sounded very familiar, but Koi couldn't quite see the face of from her position said.

"I'll be there in a second," Itachi said in a dismissive tone.

"He said it's urgent," the voice said.

"Fine, I'm going Pain," Itachi said and walked from the cell door.

He walked to the end of the hall and said something to Pain before his footsteps wondered off again. Pain walked down the hall and stood in front of the door to the cell.

"Hey, I remember you. You're the one that beat me after I used up most of my chakra fighting everyone else," Koi said.

"I will commend you. Even with your little amount of chakra remaining when we started our battle, you lasted longer than anyone other than Leader," Pain said.

"Thanks. Wait, you've fought Itachi?" she asked.

"No, but I've fought everyone else," he said.

"Well, you should try fighting with the two of us together and in top condition. That's a sight to see. We haven't fought together in years, but I'd love to do it again," she said.

"Would you go so far as to kill his partner to fight with him?" he asked.

"Only if I felt that I was in extreme danger at Kisame's hands, would I kill him. That or if I found out that he betrayed me," she said.

"It's nice to see where your loyalties lie. I wasn't sure if you could be trusted at first, but now I see that you can. I would very much like to spar with you again. Have you any free time?" he asked.

"Gee, Pain, I'd love to, but I'm kind of on strict orders not to engage in any strenuous activities for the rest of the week," she said.

"Who are these orders from?" he asked.

"Both me and the Medical-nin," Itachi said as he made his way back down the hall. "I thought I told you to stay away from her Pain."

"What are you going to do about it Uchiha?" Pain asked.

"I'm going to-" he started.

"You're going to excuse it. He has done nothing to me," Koi said sternly.

"You are lucky this time Pain. Do not think that I will be swayed so easily next time," Itachi said.

"Whatever," Pain said and stalked off down the hallway.

"So, what did Leader have to say?" Koi asked when she was sure Pain was out of range.

"Not much. Just that I'm to be on standby until you and Kisame return. At which point he will decide what to do with you. Oh, he also sent me with your weapons. He says you can have your bag once you return with the ring," Itachi explained.

"What if there is something in my bag that I must give to you?" she asked.

"I'm sure he will let me retrieve it if you tell me what it is," he said.

"It is a black stone on a string. It looks much like this one," she said pulling the stone around her neck out from underneath her shirt.

"Why must you give it to me?" he asked curiosity brimming.

"Because it is a gift from both me and Sasuke. It will allow Sasuke to speak with us the same way we speak to each other," she explained replacing the stone.

"I never knew there was such a stone that would allow such a thing to happen," he said in surprise.

"How do you think I was able to coordinate with the other two on our team so well?" she asked.

"I just figured that you were always better at communicating with others so I thought nothing of it. If what you're saying is true, why did I never see the stone around their neck?" he asked.

"Because even though I wasn't the greatest at it, I was the one that healed everyone. I took it back when the got injured and had to stay behind, or we weren't on a mission, or training; and when we were out on missions I told them to keep it hidden," she said.

"Why must it be so secret?" he asked.

"Because these stones are very rare and very valuable. Do you realize that if others knew that we had them they would go to any lengths to get them?" she asked.

_"Aneue, don't mean to bother you, but how are you doing?"_ asked Sasuke.

_"I'm fine, I just can't do much for the rest of the week, and next week I'm stuck training with Kisame. Then I get to go on the mission that will actually get me into the Akatsuki," _she replied.

"What has your concentration so captured?" Itachi asked.

"Sasuke's talking to me," she said simply.

"_Have you given Aniki the stone yet?"_ Sasuke asked.

_"No, I haven't really had the chance. My pack is being held by 'Leader' until I finish the stupid mission. If I really wanted to, I could simply break out of my cell knock everybody out and steal my pack back, but that wouldn't exactly gain me any trust from the members of the Akatsuki," _Koi said.

_"Well, I wish you luck in your training and on your mission. What is your mission by the way?" _Sasuke asked.

_"I am to kill Orochimaru and retrieve a ring that he has in his procession, why?" _she asked.

_"Just wondering, um I think someone's at the door. Got to go, talk to you soon Aneue," _he said closing the link.

"So, what did he have to say?" Itachi asked.

"He just wished me luck and asked what my mission was. Then when I told him he kinda ended the conversation pretty quickly. I don't know but something tells me he's hiding something," she said.

"You're not going to tell me what you think he's hiding are you?" Itachi asked.

"Nope, I want to find out if my thought is correct on my own," she said.

"I should have guessed. Oh well, it's getting close to supper time. I'll return with a tray for you. Oh yeah, since you want me to keep up my 'I don't care about anyone front' or my 'flawless personality' I won't be around all day. I will bring you meals and such, but other than that I will most likely be sparing, reading, or catching up on sleep," he said.

"Fine with me, I'll just be doing my normal exercises that are not strenuous in any way shape or form," she said.

"What do you normally do?" he asked.

"Two hundred sit-ups, four hundred push-ups, Taijutsu stances, weapons practice, and a five mile jog," she replied.

"Hmm, how in the world is that not strenuous?" he asked.

"Because I could do that in my sleep. And actually I usually do three laps around Konoha so my jog would actually be thirty miles, but in this small room I think five miles will work," she said.

"If you say so. I'll bring you a tub of water to bathe in when I bring you supper. That way at least you're clean," he said and vanished down the hall.

Koi contented herself with standing on her head until Itachi returned. She stood back up when she heard him laugh.

"What?" she asked.

"I never thought I'd see the day that you'd get so bored that you'd stand on your head," he said laughing.

"Well now you have," she said with a huff.

He unlocked the door, stepped in, and handed her one of the trays he was carrying. They sat on the bed and ate in silence, and when they were finished Itachi stacked their trays and set them outside. He then disappeared around the corner before returning with a basin full of water, a bar of soap, and a white towel.

Koi stood up and he pulled the sheet from the cot and placed it over the doorway. Koi blushed, she had been to a prison before in which when there was a sheet over the door, the occupants inside were rather intimate with each other. Although she wasn't sure if it was willing intimacy or not it was still intimacy none the less.

"What's got you blushing?" Itachi asked causing her to only blush all the harder.

"The meaning behind a sheet over the door in a prison I went to once," she said.

"What makes you think it means any different here?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

She smiled softly. This may just get very interesting.

**(Chapter end)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Naruto.

**Summary:** What would it be like if Itachi had a twin sister, Koi, who knew the truth about when Itachi supposedly murdered their entire clan? What if he had thought that she had runaway and gone to find her while in fact she was raising Sasuke? When Sasuke finally meets Itachi on one of his missions and comes back with some major injuries, will she decide to tell him the truth or will she keep him in the dark and give Itachi a piece of her mind?

**Author's Note:** Sorry ahead of time about the time line I haven't read that much of the Naruto series, and I couldn't remember the name of the Hokage before Tsunade. Another sorry for later chapters, there's some pretty graphic scenes. In addition, most of the pairings are undecided as of yet. Though be prepared for some Uchihaest. I also apologize if I totally screw up the Jutsus and Sharingan levels. I'm sorry but I feel since I haven't read that far and don't really know if there is a Sharingan level that can share memories I made up one and it's called the Omoide Sharingan. Oh, and this takes place sometime post-Chunin exam and pre-Sasuke leaving. Again, sorry for my screw ups.

**Chapter 7**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

_Memories_

(dream sequence)

**(AN)**

She moved to start removing her clothes, but Itachi stopped her.

"Let me," he said.

He slowly removed her clothes and then her bandages. He then removed his own clothes and stepped into the tub before helping her in. He produced some soap and a wash cloth. He lathered up the wash cloth and began to run it over her front. Once he was satisfied that he had washed every inch of her front he spun her around and started washing her back.

Once he got down to her butt he shoved it up inside without hesitation. She cried out in surprise and pain. He pulled his fingers back out leaving the cloth there and pulled her down onto his rock hard erection. She screamed out again in pure pain as he hadn't stretched her in that area at all.

He shushed her by pulling her head back and claiming her lips as he slowly pulled almost completely out before shoving back in. She screamed into his mouth as he continued in this fashion for several minutes.

Soon the pain eased into pleasure and she started thrusting back into him as he thrusted into her. He slowly started moving faster and harder causing her to moan loudly when they separated for air. Soon he had her stuck against the side of the tub as he pounded into her relentlessly earning more moans.

She screamed out in ecstasy as she reached her climax clenching around him bringing him so close to his own climax. A few more thrusts and he released inside her. He pulled out and wiped them both clean of any evidence of what had transpired

He took the sheet down and replaced it on the bed, then turned to face Koi. With a loving kiss, he left for the night. She stood at the door watching him until he turned the corner. She then turned and went back to the cot to crash on top of the covers.

_"It really was interesting," _she thought to herself as she fell asleep.

**(Chapter end)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Naruto.

**Summary:** What would it be like if Itachi had a twin sister, Koi, who knew the truth about when Itachi supposedly murdered their entire clan? What if he had thought that she had runaway and gone to find her while in fact she was raising Sasuke? When Sasuke finally meets Itachi on one of his missions and comes back with some major injuries, will she decide to tell him the truth or will she keep him in the dark and give Itachi a piece of her mind?

**Author's Note:** Sorry ahead of time about the time line I haven't read that much of the Naruto series, and I couldn't remember the name of the Hokage before Tsunade. Another sorry for later chapters, there's some pretty graphic scenes. In addition, most of the pairings are undecided as of yet. Though be prepared for some Uchihaest. I also apologize if I totally screw up the Jutsus and Sharingan levels. I'm sorry but I feel since I haven't read that far and don't really know if there is a Sharingan level that can share memories I made up one and it's called the Omoide Sharingan. Oh, and this takes place sometime post-Chunin exam and pre-Sasuke leaving. Again, sorry for my screw ups.

**Chapter 8**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

_Memories_

(dream sequence)

**(AN)**

Koi woke the next morning to someone knocking on the bars. She sat up and lazily wiped the sleep from her eyes. When she could finally see clearly she turned to the door. Itachi stood there with a tray in his hands.

"Morning," she said sleepily.

"Good morning," he said as he unlocked the door and opened it.

He brought the tray over and sat it in her lap making a show of leaning over causing a necklace to dangle in her face. Upon looking closer at it, she could see that it was the necklace that she had described.

"You got it!" she exclaimed happily.

"Yes, I got it as I was heading back to my room last night. Leader thought it was rather interesting that you wanted to give me a rock. He obviously doesn't know the significance of them," Itachi said.

"Not many do, as I said they're very rare. I only came upon them by chance," Koi said.

"Where exactly did you get them?" he asked.

"I can't explain where I found them, I have to show you," she said.

"Well, once you finish your mission then you can show me," he said.

"I'll remember that," she said.

"Eat up. I'll see you again at lunch time," he said.

"Kay," she said as he watched him leave.

She quickly ate and then started her morning exercises. She ended up getting really dizzy after only running a mile around the room and decided that a mile would have to do.

After a while she contented herself with playing with her hair. Soon even that became boring and she began making drawings in the dirt on the floor. That too became boring and she decided to try another mile around the cell.

She had just finished running her second mile in a row around the room as Itachi came in with her lunch.

He handed it to her and took her breakfast tray as he left. She again watched as he left. She lost sight of him she ate and tried to think of something to do. She was getting bored very quickly. When she could think of nothing else she ended up standing on her head.

Once all the blood had rushed to her head she gracefully fell to lay on her back staring at the ceiling. This was true boredom at it's fullest and she wasn't liking it. Of course it was better than the last time she was stuck in a cell. At least this time she wasn't 'punished'.

After a while Itachi showed up with two trays and a tub of water. He opened the door, slid the tub in, stepped inside, and closed the door behind him. He sat the trays on the cot and helped Koi up. They ate in silence and once they were finished they both slipped into the tub again.

Koi made sure to watch him as he washed her back this time, but he didn't pull the stunt he had the other day, so she relaxed. When they were finished they silently helped each other back into their clothes and Itachi left taking the trays and tub with him. He gave he a swift kiss before he turned and walked down the hall and headed who knew where.

The same routine continued for the rest of the week, and Koi was getting to her wits end. Itachi came in the next morning as usual, and they ate in silence. When he got up to leave he turned back to her.

"As much as I hate to say this, you are now allowed to train with Kisame. He'll be down here later today. Which means I probably won't see you until supper. Here's something to hopefully tide you over until then," he said and stole her lips in a deep kiss.

When they were both gasping for air they pulled apart, and once he had regained his normal breathing he left. She watched him as always until he turned the corner. She turned to start her morning exersises when there was a knock on the bars. She turned to the sound and saw non other than Kisame.

"Looks like you finally get to get out of here and get some fresh air. Come on, I don't have all day and the longer you take the harder the session's going to be. Also, Leader has requested that everyone join us again, so I hope you don't mind an audience," he said.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I have no stage fright. If anything, the crowd will only give me more confidence," Koi said cockily.

"Yeah, yeah, get movin'," he said impatiently.

They walked in silence. Kisame had motioned for her to grab her weapons holster as she walked out, and she had put it on as they walked. Finally they were outside in a rather large clearing and waiting for everyone to show up.

"Hey Kisame-sensei?" she called testing out the phrase.

She was rewarded with a smirk as he answered, "What?"

"Would it be alright if I started my normal morning exercises while we wait?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure, but if there's any jogging required, jog around the clearing and no further. I'd like to keep you in sight if possible," he said.

"Kay," she said and pulled her hair up in to a bun on top of her head.

He watched as she did two hundred sit-ups, rolled onto her stomach and did four hundred push-ups, stood up and did her taijutsu stances, then target practice, and finally she started her jog. She picked her weapons up as she jogged around. This time she was finally able to complete her five mile jog without getting dizzy. When she stopped she noticed that the only person not present was 'Leader'.

"Well, now that you're finished, let's get started. Same rules as before and all that blah blah blah," Kisame said.

Koi nodded and got into ready position. This time she was going to wait for him to make the first move. He pulled out his sword and came at her. She ducked underneath it and threw several punches and kicks before she jumped away from his sword. He came at her again but she jumped over him and swung her leg out kicking him in the back of the head. He stumbled a bit before turning to her and rushing her again. She just dodged his sword looking rather bored each time he swung and she easily dodged. He started getting angry and also sloppy. This was her chance, she gathered Chidori into her fist and punched as hard as she could into his stomach sending him flying into a tree.

He slowly stood up, fell back against the tree, "You've beaten me again."

"Geez that was shorter than the last fight," she complained.

"You're the stronger fighter," he said.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, looks like I need someone else to fight," she said to the crowd and noticed that 'Leader' had finally showed.

"I'd like to fight her," Itachi said looking to 'Leader'.

He gave a nod and Itachi stepped out into the field.

"It's been a while Itachi," Koi said.

"No holding back this time," he said.

"I'm guessing same rules apply?" she questioned.

"Of course. Wouldn't want to confuse you now would we?" he taunted.

"If you fight by different rules then by all means explain," she said not taking the bait.

"No weapons, just Jutsus," he said.

"Kay," she said and took off her weapons belt and tossing it over to land on a branch.

"And, you have to keep your mind open," Itachi said.

"I'll try, but I've spent so long with my mind closed to you, it might be rather hard," she said sweetly.

"Let's begin," he said.

She nodded, held her ground, and pulled all blocks except the ones to Sasuke from her mind.

Itachi ran at her and she dodged easily. He took it in stride and simply changed directions. She jumped over his head and dealt a kick to his back that he quickly spun to block. He threw a punch and she blocked it. It was amazing to fight Itachi again, and so much fun too. She had never had someone so easily matched to fight with. Pain didn't count because, she hadn't ever fought him before fighting anyone else. That, and she feared that even if she did, he would still be stronger than she was.

"Hope you're having fun because you won't be in a minute," he said.

She looked at him and noticed that his Mangeko was activated she quickly activated hers in the nick of time. Then she decided to show him the Omoide Sharingan. She quickly without thinking about it at all, kicked him in the stomach with Chidori and he crashed against a tree. She rushed over to him.

_"Onii-chan, look into my eyes,"_ she thought.

He did and she placed her index and middle fingers to his temples, then concentrated on the memories from the moment he left until now.

_**-Koi's Memories-**_

_Koi sat in her tree and waited for Itachi to disappear from sight before she jumped down to Sasuke's side. She picked him up and slowly walked back to their home. She carefully laid him in bed and tucked him in. Once she was sure that he was snug she walked out of the room leaving the door open so she could hear if anything went wrong and went straight to their parent's room. She carefully pulled the sword from their bodies and set it aside. She then lifted their mother over her shoulder and quickly carried her body over to the cemetery and came back to do the same with their father. She rushed to do the same with the rest of the bodies in the compound and once she had all the bodies there she started digging holes for everyone. Then she quickly berried them._

_After that she rushed back home to check on Sasuke, and once she was satisfied that he was safe she went to the kitchen to retrieve a bucket of water and a sponge. She went to their parent's room and cleaned up any traces of blood then went through the rest of the compound to do the same. She came back and checked on Sasuke again before she went around the entire compound repairing any evidence that there had ever been an attack. Finally she came back to check on Sasuke once again. He was still safe and sound. She went to take a shower and change clothes before coming back to Sasuke's room and sliding into bed with him. She held him close for the rest of the night._

_The next morning the Hokage came by and was slightly confused. He had been informed that there was an attack on the Uchiha compound, but there was no evidence of such a thing to be found, except the fact that there was no one up and about at such a late hour in the morning._

_He walked toward the central most house and knocked on the door before entering. He was greeted by Koi who was still in her pajamas looking like she had spent the night crying. He was shocked to see her in such a state. Yes, she, unlike her brother, showed her emotions more often, but he had never seen her cry or look like she had cried._

"_Koi, what's wrong?" he asked._

"_Onii-chan, he's gone. I don't know who did this, but I know it wasn't him. We came home yesterday together and it had already happened. He told Otōto that he did all of it to get stronger. I hate to blame it on him, but at the moment I think it would be better that way, at least until I find out who really did it," Koi said looking like she was about to cry again._

"_Aneue!" Sasuke called._

_Koi ran to his room to find him looking around frantically and calming when he caught sight of her. She walked in and pulled him to her._

"_It's alright Otōto, I'm here," Koi said soothingly._

"_Who all else is left?" the Hokage asked._

"_Just us," Koi said mournfully._

"_Is there anything we can do to help?" the Hokage asked._

"_I think we can handle it, but I won't be going on missions for a while. And Otōto will probably miss a few days at the academy. It'll be tough, but we'll manage. We will be receiving all of the reimbursements of all of our fallen ninjas, correct?" she asked._

"_Yes, that will come as it normally would. Even though not all of them were on missions, your clan was slaughtered and you deserve every penny we can give you. As for Sasuke's missing school, I can only allow a week at the most before the school starts asking for information. Although, eventually we will have to give a public statement. I'll give you some time to mourn your losses before we make such a statement. I must bid you a due to prepare the statement," he said and turned to leave._

"_With all due respect Hokage-sama, I would like to make the statement. I don't want the villagers thinking that I went along with it. I would also like to have Otōto with me when I make the statement. I don't think I can do it without him there," Koi said._

"_As you wish. When would you like to do it?" he asked._

"_Give me three days, and then I'll speak. I don't honestly think I can speak in front of the whole village before then," Koi said._

"_Very well. I'll take my leave now," he said and turned to leave._

"_Aneue, please don't leave me. Aniki said that he'd make you pay when he found you. I don't want to loose you," Sasuke said before berrying his face in Koi's stomach and squeezing her tightly._

"_Not to worry Otōto, I'm not going anywhere. I promise," Koi said._

"_I don't like promises anymore," Sasuke said._

"_I have never broken my promises to you Otōto. You have nothing to fear of my promises," Koi said._

"_You're the only one I can trust anymore Aneue," he said._

"_No, not the only one, just the most important one," she corrected._

_He just snuggled further into her stomach and slowly slipped into sleep. She continued to hold him close to her as silent tears dripped down her face._

_Later Kakashi showed up and found them in Sasuke's room. He carefully sat on the bed so as not to wake the sleeping Sasuke. He then wiped the tears from Koi's face and she turned to look at him._

"_I heard about what happened from the Hokage himself after a bit of pestering trying to find out why you weren't on the active duty list. I'm sorry, I really am. If there's anything I can do just say the word and I'm there," Kakashi said._

"_Just sit here with me and provide me comfort. That's all I need," Koi said still holding onto Sasuke tightly._

"_I can do that," he said sitting beside her, "But if you don't loosen your gip on Sasuke, you might hurt him."_

"_If I loosen my grip he starts to get frantic, watch," Koi said and loosened her grip slightly._

_Sasuke tensed up and immediately opened his eyes. She could feel his heart rate racing until he looked up to Koi and slowly started to calm down slightly. He pulled himself into her lap and laid his head against her shoulder. She held him tightly and he smiled softly calming down completely. Then he caught sight of Kakashi and tensed up again eyes wide._

"_Calm down Otōto. This is Kakashi, he's my best friend. He won't hurt you. He came here to provide me with some comfort. Nothing to worry about," Koi said softly._

_Sasuke nodded and relaxed into her arms. Soon he was sound asleep again. Koi just stared at his angelic face and frowned slightly when his face twitched slightly in his sleep. Then he started whimpering and Koi's frown only increased._

"_What's wrong?" Kakashi asked._

"_Probably a bad dream. Itachi wasn't exactly nice last night," Koi said and leaned down to kiss Sasuke on the forehead._

_That seemed to do the trick because he immediately fell back into a silent sleep._

"_Have you slept at all Koi?" Kakashi asked._

_Koi shook her head._

"_You should sleep," he said and Koi looked at him with wide eyes, "I'll watch over you both. You just need to rest."_

_Koi nodded and leaned against Kakashi's shoulder and slowly fell asleep. She slept peacefully with Sasuke in her arms._

_Three days later she made her announcement with Sasuke at her side holding her hand. His hand in hers was the only thing that kept her from collapsing in tears. By the end of the week Sasuke was going back to the academy and Koi was anxiously waiting for him outside and the end of the day. They slept together for the next few months until Koi decided that she should probably start weening them both of it. A year later the only time they slept together was when one of them had a nightmare, which wasn't that often anymore._

_Finally two years later, Koi finally started accepting missions again. She wouldn't accept anything that took more that a day though so she didn't exactly get that much pay for them, but it was better than nothing. She also still picked Sasuke up from school whenever she was around._

_One day she got a letter in the mail about Sasuke's graduation. She hadn't realized that so much time had passed and nearly cried while reading it. This meant that Sasuke would be away on missions a lot. So she could except the more dangerous long term missions, but she wasn't sure if Sasuke was ready for that._

_When they walked home that day she brought up the subject._

"_Otōto, I received a letter today about your graduation. I figured that since you would now be going on missions a lot, I could possibly take more dangerous missions. I want to make sure that it's okay with you that I do," Koi said._

"_That's fine with me. I really wouldn't have said anything if you had done it sooner," Sasuke said._

"_Otōto, it's not that I don't want to be around you, because I do. It's just that we could really use the money. I'll wait until after graduation, and after I meet your team and sensei before I go okay?" Koi asked._

"_Okay," he said._

"_Alright, what was the one rule I placed after . . .?" Koi asked trailing off._

"_Not to use my emotionless mask in front of you," Sasuke said looking at his feet._

"_And what were you just doing?" Koi asked._

_Sasuke didn't answer._

"_You know what that means don't you?" Koi said._

"_No! Aneue, I'm sorry! Don't! No!" Sasuke yelled as he ran toward the compound._

"_You know there's no mercy for such an offense!" Koi yelled running after him._

_She chased him around the entire compound several times before she finally had him cornered. She closed in quickly and tickled him senseless. He called out for mercy, but she just kept tickling until he couldn't breathe._

_They sat there smiling as he caught his breath. He plastered himself against the wall as three men popped up behind Koi. Koi immediately walked over and pulled Sasuke to her._

"_It's okay Otōto. It's just my friends," Koi said soothingly as she looked over her shoulder at them._

"_How did you know that before you looked?" he asked._

"_I felt their chakra signature. Anyways, intros, you already know Kakashi, this is Asuma, and Guy. They're all going to senseis to this years Genin. I really hope you are placed under one of them, but I won't mind if you aren't. There are plenty of other senseis that are very skilled. I just trust these three the most because I've worked with them a lot. So what have you three graced our presence for?" Koi asked._

"_Well, we came to inform you that we were going to be senseis, but apparently you already knew that. Though I have no clue how," Guy said._

"_I do," Kakashi said cheekily._

"_Then please enlighten us," Asuma said._

"_I know how to sweet talk the Hokage, okay?" Koi asked._

"_You always seemed to know how to sweet talk everybody," Guy said._

"_Well, since you guys are here, would you like to stay for dinner?" Koi asked._

"_I'd love to," Guy said enthusiastically._

"_Sure, I don't have anything else to do," Asuma said._

"_I'm up for it. Heck it saves me from cooking, besides your cooking is great," Kakashi said._

"_Great! Then I'll just hurry up and set the meat out to thaw and we can train for a while then I'll start cooking," Koi said._

_She released Sasuke and led the way to their home. Sasuke trailed close behind her like a baby chick and the other three followed closely behind him so as not to get lost. Once the meat was set out they went to the dojo to train. Koi ended up paying most of her attention to helping Sasuke with random things here and there. When they stopped Koi led the way back to the house and told them to make themselves comfortable at the table. Sasuke set the table and Koi brought out the food. It was exquisite, and the three senseis couldn't stop thanking her as she sent some home with each of them._

_On the night the graduation reception Koi came dressed in a skin tight dark blue dress with the Uchiha symbol on the back, half of her hair pulled up into a pony tail with braids, white eye shadow, and red lipstick. She watched as Sasuke was slowly surrounded by all of the girls in his year. She decided that it might be a good idea to save her little Otōto from their clutches and walked over stealthily. She cleared her throat and most of the girls turned to look at her with stunned eyes._

"_What may I ask were you girls doing" Koi asked._

"_We were hoping that Sasuke-kun would dance with one of us," said a girl with long pink hair and green eyes._

"_I'm afraid that I have the first dance with him, so if you'll kindly back away I may just let you have a dance with him before the night is over," Koi said._

"_But you're his sister," one of the girls called out._

"_Is there something wrong if a brother and sister dance? It's no different than dancing with your cousin is it?" Koi asked._

"_I guess not," the girl said in a defeated tone._

_Koi made her way through the crowd of girls gracefully and grabbed Sasuke's hand before walking out onto the dance floor._

"_Aneue, I don't know how to dance," he said under his breath._

"_Not to worry, I'll teach you as we go. Also if you don't want to deal with the fan girls you can always stick by me," Koi offered._

"_Thanks," Sasuke said._

_Luckily Sasuke caught onto the dance quickly and it didn't look like Koi was really teaching him at all. The night passed by quickly and they were soon walking home together._

_Unfortunately, Sasuke wasn't the only one with a fan club. Koi cursed under her breath and Sasuke groaned as the two groups blocked their path. They both frantically tried thinking of a way to get passed them, but nothing came to mind. As both groups closed in on them Koi was glad she'd had the foresight to wear shorts under her dress. She quickly pulled a kunai from one of her hidden holsters, made a slit in her dress, pulled Sasuke onto her back, and jumped into the trees toward their home. They had no followers once they were in the safety of the trees and Koi was grateful. She let Sasuke off of her back once they were safely inside their compound and they made their way to their house to get some rest._

_The next day they had Sasuke's team over for supper. His team included: Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki. Their sensei was Kakashi. Koi could already see problems within the team. Sasuke and Naruto fought mostly because Naruto liked Sakura, but Sakura liked Sasuke and Sasuke could care less. Koi only hoped that they could get their differences worked out before something big happened and one of them ended up getting hurt. After dinner Koi offered for them to stay the night since it was rather dark outside. Naruto and Kakashi accepted, but Sakura said that she'd love to but it took a lot of prodding for her parents to even let her come and have dinner with them._

_Once Sakura was gone Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief and it took a minute for Koi to remember that she was part of Sasuke's fan club to understand. The next morning Koi saw them all off for their training. She then went to the Hokage's office and accepted a longer mission then usual but not too long. She was only gone for two days and when she came back Sasuke had just got back from a mission looking rather put off._

"_What's up Otōto?" Koi asked._

"_They've got us doing really stupid missions so far. I mean what on earth is painting a fence or rescuing a cat from a tree going to teach me?" Sasuke asked in an angry tone._

"_It'll teach you discipline, or at least that's what my sensei told me. You could always ask the Hokage for a tougher mission you know," Koi said._

"_I think I'll let the dobe ask. He's been complaining a lot lately so it's only a matter of time," Sasuke said._

"_Sasuke! I thought I taught you better than that. You aren't any better than anyone else. Yeah you may be stronger and smarter, but that doesn't mean you're better. You could be the most powerful being on the face of the planet but that doesn't make you any better than the weakest person on the planet. The weakest person could have a kinder heart than you do which would make them better than you because of their qualities. Do you understand?" Koi asked._

"_Yeah, I'm sorry Aneue. It's just he's so annoying and loud and obnoxious," Sasuke said._

"_That doesn't give you the right to bad mouth him. I'm going to make dinner," Koi said and wandered off to the kitchen._

_The whole time she was in the kitchen she could feel Sasuke's eyes on her and she smiled. They ate in silence, cleaned up together, and went to bed._

_When they came back from their mission with Zabuza Koi was waiting at the gates for them. She hugged each of them checking them all over to see that there weren't any bad injuries and was satisfied when she found none. She then made her way home with Sasuke and Naruto behind her. She made an enourmous dinner so that hopefully she and Sasuke could eat their fill and still fill Naruto as well._

_The next mission she recieved was the first long term one she had been on since that night. She accepted the mission and was almost immediately summoned by the counsil. Danzo yelled at her a bit, and then apologized asking if she would consider staying at his side for the rest of time. She flat out refused which got her drug down to the cells below the counsil chambers. After sitting in the cell for a few minutes Danzo entered with a whip. She screamed out as each swing of his arm left a long thin slice on her back to join the others there._

_By the time he was finished she had exactly twelve new marks on her back that were bleeding freely._

_"Perhaps now you will remember your place," Danzo said as he trudged out of the cell._

_As soon as he was out of sight Koi chaneled all of her chakra to her back to heal the wounds. She couldn't heal them completely, but at least they weren't bleeding now. She then slipped into a dreamless sleep to recover her strength. She woke the next morning to the crack of a whip and was instantly alert._

_Danzo smiled at her through the bars._

_"Have you reconsidered my offer yet?" he asked._

_"I wouldn't be yours if my life depended on it," Koi said venomously._

_"Well then, we'll just have to give you another taste of punishment," he said with an evil smirk._

_He gave her another twenty lashes and left. She once again healed herself, and fell asleep. The next day it wasn't Danzo that woke her, it was a very feminine looking man._

_"My name is Rikobu, there isn't much time. We must hurry and get you out of here while Danzo is talking with the Hokage," he said and took her hand._

_He led her out of the counsil chambers and through a secret passage to the gates of Konoha. She thanked him many times before she finally took off to carry out her mission._

_As Sasuke's team began taking on more missions so did Koi. It wasn't until one day when Koi and Sasuke were both home similtaneously, which didn't happen very often anymore, that Sasuke mentioned that Kakashi entered their team into the Chunin exams._

_"That's amazing Otōto! I'll be sure to be there ruiting for you," Koi said squeezing him in her excitment._

_In the second test of the exams Orochimaru showed up and gave Sasuke a curse mark that only activated when he was angry or thought about Orochimaru. Koi went nuts trying to find a way to get it removed, but had no such luck. In the end the Chunin exams were postponed after Naruto and Gaara's fight got a bit too extreme. They ended up getting a new Hokage and all of Team 7 passed their exams._

_Koi then made sure to try and be home a little more. She absolutely enjoyed preparing dinner for Sasuke and his team whenever they could stop by. Naruto, though he had all the time in the world, only stopped by once a week or when the others were over._

_Eventually they started taking more dangerous missions that usually left Koi home alone, so she contented herself with hanging around the new Hokage's office and just chatting unless she had other things she had to do. This was how she spent most of her time off missions when Sasuke wasn't home and before too long Tsunade would tell her pretty much anything she wanted to know and let her read anything in the Hokage's library, provided Shizune wasn't around._

_Then one day just after Team 7 left Koi arrived in Tsunade's office asking about where Team 7 had been assigned. She fliped out after hearing that Akasuki members had been watching the area that Tsunade had sent them too and promptly stomped out sitting in her tree by the gates to watch for them._

_Naruto and Sakura came through the gates alone and Naruto a little worse for wear. After she had made sure that they were both taken care of in the hospital she raced off to go help Sasuke and Kakashi._

_Once she got back to the village she checked on Sasuke before going to scream at Tsunade. Then she went to get herself checked out. The next few days after she and Sasuke were released from the hospital were spent training. Then came the day that Koi was able to go back on active duty and she took the infiltration mission that Tsunade asked for her to complete. After making sure that all of her friends and Tsunade would keep their eyes on Sasuke she left after giving Sasuke a way to communicate with her._

_**-End of Memories-**_

**(Chapter End)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Naruto.

**Summary:** What would it be like if Itachi had a twin sister, Koi, who knew the truth about when Itachi supposedly murdered their entire clan? What if he had thought that she had runaway and gone to find her while in fact she was raising Sasuke? When Sasuke finally meets Itachi on one of his missions and comes back with some major injuries, will she decide to tell him the truth or will she keep him in the dark and give Itachi a piece of her mind?

**Author's Note:** Sorry ahead of time about the time line I haven't read that much of the Naruto series, and I couldn't remember the name of the Hokage before Tsunade. Another sorry for later chapters, there's some pretty graphic scenes. In addition, most of the pairings are undecided as of yet. Though be prepared for some Uchihaest. I also apologize if I totally screw up the Jutsus and Sharingan levels. I'm sorry but I feel since I haven't read that far and don't really know if there is a Sharingan level that can share memories I made up one and it's called the Omoide Sharingan. Oh, and this takes place sometime post-Chunin exam and pre-Sasuke leaving. Again, sorry for my screw ups.

**Chapter 9**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

_Memories_

(dream sequence)

**(AN)**

Koi closed her eyes and deactivated her sharingan before moving her hands away from Itachi's face. When she looked at him again his eyes were back to their normal black color and were glazed over staring at her blankly.

_"Onii-chan?"_ she asked.

He just continued to stare.

"Itachi!" she called waving her hands in front of his face.

He just continued to stare. 'Leader' came over to the two of them and looked down on them.

"What did you do?" 'Leader' asked.

"I used an advanced form of Sharingan on him," she said grudgingly.

"Have you ever used it before?" he asked.

"Several times," she said stiffly.

"Maybe you just shocked him with what you did," he suggested.

"I guess that could have been it," Koi said still not moving from Itachi's side.

"Perhaps some air is what he needs," he suggested.

"Okay," Koi said and moved to get up.

A hand on her arm stopped her she looked back at Itachi to find that while his eyes where glazed he was at least responsive.

"Itachi?" she questioned.

"Was all of that real?" Itachi asked, "Did that really happen?"

"Yes, it was real," she whispered looking at the ground.

_"I'm so sorry. I should have been there," _he said sorrowfully.

_"It wasn't your fault," _she said sternly.

_"Aneue, did Danzo really do that to you?" _Sasuke asked.

_"Do what?" _Koi asked wide eyed.

_"Whip you and yell at you?" _Sasuke asked.

_"How did you see that?" _she asked.

_"I saw it through Aniki's mind,"_ Sasuke said.

_"Don't worry about what you saw, Otōto," _Koi said, _"It was all in the past."_

_"That doesn't make it alright, Aneue," _Sasuke said.

_"No, it doesn't, but doing something about it now won't do any good," _Koi said.

_"It'll make Aniki and I feel better,"_ Sasuke said.

_"And it will also get us all into questioning and I don't feel like reliving those memories anymore,"_ Koi said.

_"Okay,"_ Sasuke said.

_"By the way Otōto, where are you?" _Koi asked.

_"I'm out on a mission, we're just traveling through the trees right now," _Sasuke said quickly.

_"What's the mission?" _Itachi asked.

_"We were sent back to those ruins to see if we could actually investigate them this time," _Sasuke said sounding nervious.

_"Why do I not believe you?" _Koi asked.

_"Because I'm totally lying," _Sasuke said.

_"Then tell me where you are," _Koi said.

_"I can't," _he said.

_"Why?"_ she asked.

_"Because, I just can't. Crap, gotta go," _Sasuke said.

Koi looked at Itachi sharply.

_"What are you thinking?" _Itachi asked.

_"I'm thinking he did the one thing I told him not to do or I would personally scream at him and give him the training session of his life for if I ever found out," _Koi said.

_"What's that?" _Itachi asked.

_"I'm not going to say until I have confirmed it,"_ Koi said.

"Well I think you win this one," Itachi said.

Koi looked at him confused.

"I can't very well stand on my own. I did have fun fighting you again though," Itachi said with his signature smirk.

"Same here," Koi said beaming, "Fighting you again, I mean."

_"You may have fooled these guys, but don't think for a second that I can't tell that you still have plenty of chakra," _Koi said as she helped Itachi up.

Itachi did play helpless really well. He leaned against a tree as Koi left his side, looking completely worn out. Koi went to stand in the middle of the clearing.

"So, who's gonna fight me next?" Koi asked.

"I think you've proven yourself ready to go on your mission. You leave tomorrow when Kisame comes to get you. The rest of the day is for you to spend it as you wish," 'Leader' said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Everyone else slowly wandered off to do whatever they usually did. Pain stayed behind. Itachi was at Koi's side in an instant.

"Seems as though you're not entirely worn out. I knew you were lying about not being able to stand on your own," Pain said.

"So what, what's it to you?" Itachi asked.

"Koi had told me that if I wanted a real challenge I should fight the both of you," Pain said.

Itachi looked at Koi like she had gone insaine.

"That's not what I said Pain," Koi said in a soothing tone toward Itachi, "What I said was you should fight us when we're both in top condition. Meaning we haven't faught anyone else before you and have had a full night's sleep."

"Fine, I guess I'll see you when you've recovered from your mission," Pain said leaving.

Itachi looked to Koi incredulously.

"I can never get a full night's sleep," Itachi said.

"You seemed to be sleeping well when I woke up after I hit my head," Koi said.

"That's because you were there," Itachi said finding his feet really interesting.

"So you can only sleep when I'm nearby?" Koi asked.

Itachi nodded and Koi looked ready to cry.

"Well then, why don't we go try and catch you up on some sleep?" Koi asked.

"Those cots are awfully uncomfortable," Itachi complained.

"I never said we were going back to my cell," Koi said.

"Then how is Kisame supposed to find you in the morning?" Itachi asked.

"You'll see," Koi said pulling Itachi to her side making it look as though she was helping him walk.

She walked to her cell before taking a piece of paper from one of her pockets and a pencil leaving a note for Kisame as for where to find her. Then she had Itachi direct her to his room since she had never really walked there before.

Once there they collapsed onto the bed and held eachother close as Itachi slowly fell asleep. He ended up sleeping through the rest of the days meals and was even still asleep when Kisame came to collect her for their mission.

"Wow, I've never seen him sleep so peacefully in all the time I've known him," Kisame commented.

"I may be a peacefull sleeper, but it's only when there isn't any noise," Itachi said stretching awake.

"Feel better?" Koi asked.

"Much better. I haven't slept like that in years," Itachi said.

"I'm glad I could help. Well, I've got to go. See you when I get back," she said.

Itachi got off the bed with her and walked with them to the entrance.

He then pulled Koi into a hug and whispered into her ear, "Don't forget your promise to me."

"I never forget my promises," Koi whispered back.

With that Itachi released her and watched as she and Kisame disappeared into the distance.

**(Chapter End)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Naruto.

**Summary:** What would it be like if Itachi had a twin sister, Koi, who knew the truth about when Itachi supposedly murdered their entire clan? What if he had thought that she had runaway and gone to find her while in fact she was raising Sasuke? When Sasuke finally meets Itachi on one of his missions and comes back with some major injuries, will she decide to tell him the truth or will she keep him in the dark and give Itachi a piece of her mind?

**Author's Note:** Sorry ahead of time about the time line I haven't read that much of the Naruto series, and I couldn't remember the name of the Hokage before Tsunade. Another sorry for later chapters, there's some pretty graphic scenes. In addition, most of the pairings are undecided as of yet. Though be prepared for some Uchihaest. I also apologize if I totally screw up the Jutsus and Sharingan levels. I'm sorry but I feel since I haven't read that far and don't really know if there is a Sharingan level that can share memories I made up one and it's called the Omoide Sharingan. Oh, and this takes place sometime post-Chunin exam and pre-Sasuke leaving. Again, sorry for my screw ups.

**Chapter 10**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

_Memories_

(dream sequence)

**(AN)**

Koi and Kisame were walking at a leasurely pace toward the village hidden in the mist. **(I'm not sure if that's where Orochimaru's base is actually at, but if it's not bite me.)** Halfway there Koi's eyes glazed over as she began consentrating on a conversation with Sasuke.

_"Aneue, when did you say you were going on your mission?" _Sasuke asked.

_"I was originally supposed to go at the end of the month, but I'm on my way over right now why?"_ Koi asked.

_"Because, I did something really stupid,"_ Sasuke said.

_"What did you do?"_ Koi asked.

_"I- Ahhhhh! Aneue! Help!"_ Sasuke called.

_"Otōto! Otōto! Sasuke! Sasuke answer me!" _Koi called.

Nothing came back to her.

"Kisame-sensei?" Koi asked innocently.

"What?" he asked.

"Could we maybe move a little faster?" Koi asked.

"Why, are you that eager to get some killing done?" he asked with a smirk in her direction.

"You bet," Koi said with a faulse wicked smile.

"Well then, let's go," Kisame said and started moving at break neck speed.

As they entered the village they were surrounded by tons of rain ninja. They slowed to a stop.

"What's your business in mist?" one of them asked.

"We're here on business with Orochimaru," Kisame said.

"Let them pass," the ninja called.

They made their way through the group and ended up stopping outside of Orochimaru's base.

"What business does the Akatsuki have with Lord Orochimaru, if not his death?" asked a mad with glasses and white hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"I'm here to make a trade," Kisame said.

Koi looked at him shocked.

"What exactly are the items in which are being traded?" asked the man.

"Orochimaru has a ring in his possesion that Leader is very much desiring to have returned. I hear that Orochimaru has been meaning to get his hands on Uchiha Koi, so here she is," Kisame said.

"I'm sure Lord Orochimaru would be very happy to accept your offer. Won't you come in?" the man asked as he made a signal.

Ten ninjas came out and tackled Koi to the ground.

"Take her to Lord Orochimaru's quarters," the man called as he led Kisame inside.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Koi called trashing beneath the men that were now pulling her off the ground.

Somehow she ended up being carried by both arms and legs inside thrashing all the way calling out any and all obsinities she could think of. In the middle of her tenth tirade Sasuke came into her veiw and she stilled completely at the sight of him.

"Aneue?" he asked coming closer.

"Otōto?" she asked as he stopped at her side.

"Put her down. I'll take her the rest of the way," he said sternly.

The men mummbled something about how as soon as Orochimaru did something they wouldn't have to deal with listening to Sasuke anymore, but Koi didn't catch it as she was placed on her feet again. The men took off down the hallway to do whatever.

"Otōto, what are you doing here?" Koi asked.

"It's a long story and we don't have that kind of time. All I can say right now is that I need your help," Sasuke said looking scared to death.

"I'd do anything to help you Otōto, just tell me what to do," Koi said.

"You have to get me out of here. I don't care how, but you have to. He . . . he looks at me weird. And earlier . . . he . . . touched me," he said looking repulsed, and started on his way down the hall.

"What do you mean touched you?" Koi asked following closely behind.

"He treats me as though I'm his pet most of the time, but earlier he called me to him and he held me in his lap. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and tried slipping his hands up my shirt. And he didn't exactly hide the fact that he was really liking me in his lap," he said sounding on the verge of barfing.

"That bastard!" Koi yelled.

"Shhhhh! If he hears you who knows what he'll do," Sasuke said clamping a hand over Koi's mouth.

Koi nodded and Sasuke took his hand from her mouth. As they continued on their way Koi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder to hopefully comfort him, even if only slightly. It seemed to work as he wasn't walking nearly as stiffly as he had been earlier.

They arrived at Orochimaru's chambers and they both entered. Koi looked at Sasuke confused, but Sasuke just shook his head signaling that everything would be explained later. They sat there for several minutes before the door opened.

"Ahh, I was wondering if you made it here. Although it looks as though they didn't tie you up as I asked," Orochimaru said.

"I'm sorry sir, I brought her here myself. She seemed to be struggling rather hard against them and only stilled after she heard me. I figured it might be better if I brought her than having your men loose their lives because she simply was upset," Sasuke said from his place in a chair behind Koi.

"Well, this could be fun. I wasn't expecting to have you both in the room together," Orochimaru said moving closer to Koi.

Koi growled and moved herself to hide Sasuke completely behind her.

"Protective older sister, why didn't you mention that Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked.

Koi growled again and cracked her knuckles as Orochimaru stepped closer. She told herself that she wasn't going to make a move until he moved to do something to either of them and he hadn't tried anything yet, he was just talking. She tried convincing herself that he was just talking, but it became harder and harder as his smirk started getting more and more mischieous.

Finally he was right in front of her and she stood her ground even though she wanted to run so badly. He brought his hand up and cupped the side of her face. She didn't react until he began stroking her cheek, that's when she slapped his hand away from her. He looked at her like he was going to kill her and grabbed her wrist catching off guard as he threw her into the wall behind him.

"Now, I'm going to make you watch as I take your little brother," he said advancing on Sasuke.

"Aneue! He-help! Ane-" Sasuke called cut off as Orochimaru claimed his lips.

Sasuke tried pushing against him but he was soon rendered motionless as Orochimaru pressed him back into the chair and wrapped an arm around the back of the chair keeping his arms still and the other around the legs of the chair to keep his legs still.

"Gmfh mfh," Sasuke mummbled against Orochimaru's lips.

Koi growled and jumped toward them. She tore Orochimaru from Sasuke and threw him against the wall before turning to Sasuke. The chair had fallen backward and Sasuke had rolled into the corner hugging his knees to his chest. Orochimaru's movement behind her told her that she had to finish dealing with him before she could worry about Sasuke.

"Possessive too. This is fun. Is little Sasuke the same way with you?" Orochimaru asked.

"Don't think you're going to find out," Koi said grabbing a sword from the wall and running at Orochimaru.

There was nothing he could do to prevent the sword plunging into his chest and then slicing down across his stomach. He just stared shocked into Koi's eyes as he fell to the side. Koi turned around looking toward Sasuke. Sasuke ran toward her and barried his face into her stomach. Koi lifted him and moved him so that he was on her back before turning back to Orochimaru's body, slicing off his head, wrapping it in some cloth, and heading out of the room as fast as she could.

Once she had made it out of Orochimaru's base she could see Kisame walking off into the trees back toward the Akatsuki.

"Hold on tight Sasuke," Koi said and sped up to catch up.

"Kisame!" she yelled.

Kisame turned and smirked at her.

"Oh hey, I completely forgot about you. Sorry about that. Looks like you made it out okay though. Although you have a leech on your back," Kisame said.

Koi came up and puched him in the face and gave him a Chidori kick when he rose again.

"Let me explain. It was all part of the plan," Kisame said.

Koi was relentless in her attacks she just kept throwing punches and kicks his way some were just pure strenght whereas others were laced with Chidori. Finally it looked as though he wasn't going to get up again and Koi took out a few sebon. She took the ring from his pocket and sliced his neck with a sword before tossing said sword away.

"Otōto, do you think you can walk with me back to base?" Koi asked looking at him over her shoulder.

Sasuke nodded and Koi slipped him off her back before throwing Kisame's body over her shoulder and grabbing one of Sasuke's hands.

"If anyone asks, he was killed on our way out. Got it?" Koi asked.

"Yes, Aneue," Sasuke said.

With that Koi led the way back to the Akatsuki base. Upon arriving they were surrounded by Akatsuki members. Koi pulled Sasuke to her chest as they closed in.

"We send you on a mission and you come back with your sensei dead and a straggler," Pain hissed.

Koi growled and whipped her head forward as someone came close. Seeing that it was Itachi she pushed Sasuke into his chest.

_"Please take him to a safe place. He needs comfort. I'll meet you after I talk to 'Leader',"_ Koi said.

_"You didn't have to ask me,"_ Itachi said as he walked back inside with Sasuke pressed against his side under his cloak.

"Leader would like to speak with you to see how your mission went," Pain said.

"Lead the way," Koi said emotionlessly.

Pain led the way to 'Leader's' office and slammed the door behind her.

"Ahh, I see you have returned. You seem a little battered, and is that Kisame over your shoulder?" 'Leader' asked.

"He was killed on the way out and I figured you'd like to give him a proper barrial. That is assuming you actually do that," Koi said dropping Kisame's body to the ground.

"That was very kind of you. I'll have you know though that we usually don't do that. At least not while it's tough getting out. But we're getting off subject. Did you finish your mission?" he asked.

"Here's the ring and I brought you proof that I killed that bastard Orochimaru," Koi said dropping Orochimaru's head and the ring on 'Leader's' desk.

"Well done. However, the ring is yours to keep. Also, here's your pack and your very own robe," 'Leader' said handing her the ring, her pack, and the robe.

"Thank you," Koi said with a bow.

"You will call me Leader from now on just like the rest of them. Also I heard that you brought a straggler back with you. May I ask why?" Leader asked.

"I'm sorry Leader. I rescued my little brother from Orochimaru's clutches. I wasn't thinking when I brought him here. If you don't want him here then I can take him back to our home village," Koi offered.

"You can't very well go back into the village," Leader pointed out.

"No, but I can go to the baths around the village. His team usually bathes there at least once a week, and his sensei is there every night. He will be in safe hands if I leave him there," Koi said.

"If his presence becomes a nuesence then I will ask this of you. As it is, he can stay. Assuming you won't want him to be far from you then here. He may wear this until either he becomes too big of a problem or he wishes to return home," Leader said handing her a second robe that is slightly smaller.

"Thank you Leader," Koi said with a bow.

"You are dismissed," Leader said.

Koi bowed again and took off toward Itachi's room. She dropped the robes and her pack in a chair before slipping the ring on her thumb, since it was the only finger it fit on, and climbing into the bed. Itachi lifted his arm that was drapped over Sasuke to allow her to hold them both close. He then drapped it over Koi and they all soon fell asleep.

**(Chapter End)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Naruto.

**Summary:** What would it be like if Itachi had a twin sister, Koi, who knew the truth about when Itachi supposedly murdered their entire clan? What if he had thought that she had runaway and gone to find her while in fact she was raising Sasuke? When Sasuke finally meets Itachi on one of his missions and comes back with some major injuries, will she decide to tell him the truth or will she keep him in the dark and give Itachi a piece of her mind?

**Author's Note:** Sorry ahead of time about the time line I haven't read that much of the Naruto series, and I couldn't remember the name of the Hokage before Tsunade. Another sorry for later chapters, there's some pretty graphic scenes. In addition, most of the pairings are undecided as of yet. Though be prepared for some Uchihaest. I also apologize if I totally screw up the Jutsus and Sharingan levels. I'm sorry but I feel since I haven't read that far and don't really know if there is a Sharingan level that can share memories I made up one and it's called the Omoide Sharingan. Oh, and this takes place sometime post-Chunin exam and pre-Sasuke leaving. Again, sorry for my screw ups.

**Chapter 11**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

_Memories_

(dream sequence)

**(AN)**

The next morning Sasuke woke up sandwiched between Itachi and Koi and really didn't care so he just barried his face back into Itachi's chest as he fell back asleep. Koi woke up next and carefully slipped out of bed without waking the other two and went back to her pack to grab a change of clothes and fresh bandages for after her shower.

She got out and started struggling with her bandages until Itachi came in and helped her. Then he got in the shower as she got her clothes on. She walked out of the bathroom and went over to Sasuke who was looking at the two robes on the chair.

"Why are there two of them?" he asked.

"Leader figured that you probably wouldn't want to leave and I wouldn't want to let you leave my side so he gave me one for you and one for myself. Basically you are now an honorary member, and as long as you don't cause problems you can stay," Koi said.

"So, I can stay?" he asked.

"For a while," Koi said.

"How long is that?" he asked.

"Until I think it's safe enough for you to go back to Konoha," Koi said quietly.

"Let him stay Koi," Itachi said.

"What if he gets hurt?" Koi asked incredulously.

"He won't get hurt. You and I will see to that," Itachi said.

"Fine," Koi said giving up, "But only on one condition."

"What's that?" Itachi and Sasuke asked.

"He doesn't get paired up with anyone else," Koi said sternly.

"He can't get paired up with anyone else. Even leader has a partner," Itachi said.

"Then it's settled," Sasuke said grabbing the smaller robe and hopping off to the bathroom.

"I'm glad he's happy," Koi said.

"You know you're happy too," Itachi said.

"And so are you. I told Sasuke he had to show his emotions while at home so why don't you show them while it's just us in here?" Koi asked.

"I'd gladly show them anytime I'm around you and Sasuke personally," Itachi said.

"If that's how you feel then fine, I'll let you destroy your 'I have no feelings toward others' persona," Koi said.

Koi was slipping her robe on when Sasuke came out of the bathroom. She turned to him and gasped. His hair was dripping wet and his white shirt stuck to the skin of his chest showing off his ab muscles. The standard issue pants hung off his hips. The robe hung open and just bearily hanging on his shoulders. Itachi looked over to see what had Koi motionless and he to was staring wide eyed.

_"When did Otōto become so defined?"_ they asked in unison.

"I guess you wouldn't have noticed. I always wore those bulky high necked shirts," Sasuke explained.

That comment snapped the two out of their daze and Koi finished pulling on her robe before going over to him. She ghosted her hands over the skin of his chest reverently. Itachi had come up behind her and couldn't take his eyes off of Sasuke.

"Shall we adjorn to the bed again?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"We just got cleaned up though," Koi whined.

"I don't mind getting dirty again. It's just an oppertunity to bathe together," Itachi said.

Sasuke blushed as Itachi and Koi smirked while tugging him toward the bed. Koi and Itachi somehow got Sasuke between the two of them on the bed and were relishing in the feel of his skin. It was silky smooth, quite like a baby's. He still had a little the childish chubbiness in his face.

"I must say Otōto, I'm rather impressed. I don't know how I missed that after the several times I've had to nurse you back to health after your run-ins with Onii-chan or your various missions," Koi said.

"Maybe you weren't paying that much attention," Sasuke suggested.

"Or I was just too worried about making sure you were alright," Koi said.

Itachi took Koi and Sasuke's conversation to his advantage and snaked his hand inside Sasuke's robe, causing Sasuke to arch his back. Koi leaned in and kissed Sasuke on the lips and stroked his lower lip with her tongue. Sasuke opened his mouth eagerly to let her tongue in. She took her time trying to memorize every inch of his mouth.

Finally the only reason they separated was for the need for air. Koi trailed her lips down Sasuke's neck and chest causing a distraction as Itachi removed his clothes. Soon Sasuke was completely naked against Itachi's clothed chest.

"What about you two?" Sasuke asked.

"What, do you feel exposed?" Itachi asked.

"If so then why don't you do something about it," Koi teased.

Sasuke pulled Koi to him and kissed her soundly as he removed her clothes. Then did the same to Itachi.

"Well, I guess that takes care of that," Koi said.

"Now, I only have one condition to go further," Itachi said.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked.

"You can't do this with anyone other than Koi or myself willingly. Anything else I will take care of personally unless Koi takes care of it first," Itachi said.

"I haven't even glanced at anyone other than Koi twice unless I had no other choice," Sasuke said.

"I am glad of that," Itachi said as he pulled Sasuke to his side.

Koi reached into the side table, grabbed the lube, and handed it to Itachi. Sasuke looked at them in confusion as Itachi spread some onto his fingers. That is, until Itachi suddenly shoved one of his fingers roughly into him.

Once he was sure that Sasuke was comfortable with just one finger he added another before moving in and out while scissoring his fingers. Then he added a third, and once he was sure that he was stretched properly he pulled his fingers out before slowly pulling him into his lap. Pressing himself in ever so slowly. Sasuke hissed in pain and bit his lip to try and suppress it.

"Shhh. Relax Otōto. The pain will pass. Trust me," Koi said soothingly as she stroked Sasuke's face.

Sasuke nodded and slowly relaxed. Finally Itachi was inside him completely and stayed still waiting for Sasuke to adjust. Koi pulled herself forward and kissed Sasuke deeply before moving to sit in his lap. Sasuke moaned into her mouth at the feeling of being inside her. Koi pulled away smiling. Itachi moved them so that Koi was laying on her back. Slowly he pulled almost completely out before pushing back in. Sasuke moaned loudly at the feeling. Eventually Sasuke was pulling out of Koi as Itachi pulled out of him and pushing back in when Itachi did. The room was filled with moans as they continued. They lay in one another's arms as they came down from thier high.

There was suddenly a knock on the door and Koi quickly pulled the covers up and pretended tha she and Sasuke were sleeping. Luckily all thier clothes were on the opposite side of the bed than the door.

"Enter," Itachi called quitely.

The door opened and in walked Pain. He glanced over the bed.

"Well, looks like they're tuckered out still. Was it really that bad?" Pain asked.

"You have no clue what they went through so I suggest you shut your mouth," Itachi said.

"Careful Itachi, you're starting to show emotion. I only came to see if Koi was up for a spar," Pain said.

"As you can see she's still asleep. Besides, she just saved Otōto from that bastards clutches. I don't think she'll be up for sparring for a while," Itachi said.

"Mmmnnn . . . who is it Itachi?" Koi asked in a sleepy voice liftng her head slightly.

"It's Pain. He wanted to know if you wanted to spar," Itachi said.

"Maybe in a few days," Koi said before looking down to look at Sasuke.

"He couldn't have been there for too long," Pain said.

"What makes you say that?" Koi asked cooly.

"He didn't seem too tramatized when you got here, and besides you were only here for about a month. Didn't you leave him while he was busy with missions?" Pain asked.

"When I left he had just gotten off his medical leave from his last mission. I'm guessing he was with Orochimaru for about a couple weeks," Koi said.

"What could have possibly happened to him in two weeks?" Pain asked.

"What could have happened?" Koi asked angrily.

She reached over to grab her Akatsuki robe from the floor and pulled it on under the covers before slipping out of the bed and moving to stand at the foot of the bed.

"I'll tell you what could happen in two weeks. That bastard could have tried to pull a move on him! He could have tried to turn him against me! He could have even tried to use my dear little brother! I will not stand for any transgression against either of my brothers!" Koi yelled.

"Mmnnhh . . . Aneue, what are you yelling about?" Sasuke asked sleepily.

"Just dealing with Pain, nothing big," Koi said soothingly.

"Then what's with the yelling?" Sasuke asked through a yawn.

"It's Pain, that should be explanation enough," Koi said.

"Oh right," Sasuke said rubbing his eyes in a cute sleepy act.

"I was just saying that you seemed fine when you got here so nothing too bad could have happened," Pain said.

"You have no clue what happened to me! That bastard is a psycopath!" Sasuke yelled sitting straight up.

Koi moved to Sasuke's side and rubbed his back soothingly while glaring at Pain for making him upset.

"Perhaps you should leave so that Otōto can get some rest," Koi said cooly.

"Whatever," Pain said and took off out the door.

"Well, that was close," Itachi said.

"Could have been closer," Koi said.

"How do you figure?" Itachi asked.

"Simple, he could've seen that we weren't wearing any clothes," Koi said.

"Not to interupt, but I'm starving. Can we please get something to eat?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure Otōto, let's go get washed up and we can go get some food," Koi said and pulled Sasuke out of the bed heading toward the bathroom.

Itachi followed behind them and they washed up. They quickly rescued their clothes from where they lay beside the bed and got dressed.

Once they were completely dressed with their robes securely fastened, Itachi led the way through the hallways toward the kitchen. Koi moved about to find stuff to make a simple salad for each of them. They ate their fill and then took to the outdoors after cleaning and putting everything away.

Once outside Koi took to the trees and the other two followed. When they stopped they were in a clearing. Koi jumped out of the trees and landed right in the center soon followed by Itachi and Sasuke.

"So, why'd we come all the way out here?" Sasuke asked.

"We need to talk in private and there's no more private place than here. The only time anyone comes out here is when the dual my destroy the training room beyond repair," Koi said.

"What exactly do you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked with a gulp.

"First, how long were you in Orochimaru's clutches?" Koi asked.

"I'm not really sure. All I know is that I was sulking at the docks in our compound and the next thing I knew everything went black. When I woke up I was at Orochimaru's base. I never did find out how long I had been out. The only reason I stayed was because he told me that if I could prove myself to him he would tell me where to find you," Sasuke said looking to the ground in shame.

"You let your gaurd down. You should never do that, not even at home," Itachi said.

"I know, I was just upset and lonely. I'm not used to being on my own," Sasuke said.

"That's understandable," Koi said pulling Sasuke to her. "Second, what did he do to you?"

Sasuke stiffened in her arms.

"Did he take you the way Onii-chan did?" Koi asked.

"N-no. He . . . kissed me like you did the first time. He would treat me as though I'm his pet most of the time. Then . . . he tried to get me to take him in my mouth. That's when I called out for you. I just barily got away. I ended up hiding in the testing labs for a while then someone came to tell me he wanted to see me again. When I went to him and he held me in his lap. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and tried slipping his hands up my shirt. And he didn't exactly hide the fact that he was really liking me in his lap. When he heard a commotion outside he told me to go back to the lab and wait ten minutes before going to do whatever I wished. So I waited ten minutes and then I heard screaming in the hallway. When I went to investigate that's when I found you. You know what happened from there," Sasuke said looking at his hands.

"Too bad he's dead. I so want to kill him myself," Itachi seethed.

"Calm down Onii-chan or I won't show you what happened once I got there," Koi said.

Itachi took several deep breaths to calm himself and then looked at Koi.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Ready as I can be," he said.

Koi closed her eyes focused and then opened them placing her fingers on his temples looking him straight in the eye.

**-Memories-**

_As Koi and Kisame entered the village they were surrounded by tons of rain ninja. They slowed to a stop._

_"What's your business in mist?" one of them asked._

_"We're here on business with Orochimaru," Kisame said._

_"Let them pass," the ninja called._

_They made their way through the group and ended up stopping outside of Orochimaru's base._

_"What business does the Akatsuki have with Lord Orochimaru, if not his death?" asked a mad with glasses and white hair pulled back into a pony tail._

_"I'm here to make a trade," Kisame said._

_Koi looked at him shocked._

_"What exactly are the items in which are being traded?" asked the man._

_"Orochimaru has a ring in his possesion that Leader is very much desiring to have returned. I hear that Orochimaru has been meaning to get his hands on Uchiha Koi, so here she is," Kisame said._

_"I'm sure Lord Orochimaru would be very happy to accept your offer. Won't you come in?" the man asked as he made a signal._

_Ten ninjas came out and tackled Koi to the ground._

_"Take her to Lord Orochimaru's quarters," the man called as he led Kisame inside._

_"YOU TRAITOR!" Koi called trashing beneath the men that were now pulling her off the ground._

_Somehow she ended up being carried by both arms and legs inside thrashing all the way calling out any and all obsinities she could think of. In the middle of her tenth tirade Sasuke came into her veiw and she stilled completely at the sight of him._

_"Aneue?" he asked coming closer._

_"Otōto?" she asked as he stopped at her side._

_"Put her down. I'll take her the rest of the way," he said sternly._

_The men mummbled something about how as soon as Orochimaru did something they wouldn't have to deal with listening to Sasuke anymore, but Koi didn't catch it as she was placed on her feet again. The men took off down the hallway to do whatever._

_"Otōto, what are you doing here?" Koi asked._

_"It's a long story and we don't have that kind of time. All I can say right now is that I need your help," Sasuke said looking scared to death._

_"I'd do anything to help you Otōto, just tell me what to do," Koi said._

_"You have to get me out of here. I don't care how, but you have to. He . . . he looks at me weird. And earlier . . . he . . . touched me," he said looking repulsed, and started on his way down the hall._

_"What do you mean touched you?" Koi asked following closely behind._

_"He treats me as though I'm his pet most of the time, but earlier he called me to him and he held me in his lap. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and tried slipping his hands up my shirt. And he didn't exactly hide the fact that he was really liking me in his lap," he said sounding on the verge of barfing._

_"That bastard!" Koi yelled._

_"Shhhhh! If he hears you who knows what he'll do," Sasuke said clamping a hand over Koi's mouth._

_Koi nodded and Sasuke took his hand from her mouth. As they continued on their way Koi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder to hopefully comfort him, even if only slightly. It seemed to work as he wasn't walking nearly as stiffly as he had been earlier._

_They arrived at Orochimaru's chambers and they both entered. Koi looked at Sasuke confused, but Sasuke just shook his head signaling that everything would be explained later. They sat there for several minutes before the door opened._

_"Ahh, I was wondering if you made it here. Although it looks as though they didn't tie you up as I asked," Orochimaru said._

_"I'm sorry sir, I brought her here myself. She seemed to be struggling rather hard against them and only stilled after she heard me. I figured it might be better if I brought her than having your men loose their lives because she simply was upset," Sasuke said from his place in a chair behind Koi._

_"Well, this could be fun. I wasn't expecting to have you both in the room together," Orochimaru said moving closer to Koi._

_Koi growled and moved herself to hide Sasuke completely behind her._

_"Protective older sister, why didn't you mention that Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked._

_Koi growled again and cracked her knuckles as Orochimaru stepped closer. She told herself that she wasn't going to make a move until he moved to do something to either of them and he hadn't tried anything yet, he was just talking. She tried convincing herself that he was just talking, but it became harder and harder as his smirk started getting more and more mischieous._

_Finally he was right in front of her and she stood her ground even though she wanted to run so badly. He brought his hand up and cupped the side of her face. She didn't react until he began stroking her cheek, that's when she slapped his hand away from her. He looked at her like he was going to kill her and grabbed her wrist catching off guard as he threw her into the wall behind him._

_"Now, I'm going to make you watch as I take your little brother," he said advancing on Sasuke._

_"Aneue! He-help! Ane-" Sasuke called cut off as Orochimaru claimed his lips._

_Sasuke tried pushing against him but he was soon rendered motionless as Orochimaru pressed him back into the chair and wrapped an arm around the back of the chair keeping his arms still and the other around the legs of the chair to keep his legs still._

_"Gmfh mfh," Sasuke mummbled against Orochimaru's lips._

_Koi growled and jumped toward them. She tore Orochimaru from Sasuke and threw him against the wall before turning to Sasuke. The chair had fallen backward and Sasuke had rolled into the corner hugging his knees to his chest. Orochimaru's movement behind her told her that she had to finish dealing with him before she could worry about Sasuke._

_"Possessive too. This is fun. Is little Sasuke the same way with you?" Orochimaru asked._

_"Don't think you're going to find out," Koi said grabbing a sword from the wall and running at Orochimaru._

_There was nothing he could do to prevent the sword plunging into his chest and then slicing down across his stomach. He just stared shocked into Koi's eyes as he fell to the side. Koi turned around looking toward Sasuke. Sasuke ran toward her and barried his face into her stomach. Koi lifted him and moved him so that he was on her back before turning back to Orochimaru's body, slicing off his head, wrapping it in some cloth, and heading out of the room as fast as she could._

_Once she had made it out of Orochimaru's base she could see Kisame walking off into the trees back toward the Akatsuki._

_"Hold on tight Sasuke," Koi said and sped up to catch up._

_"Kisame!" she yelled._

_Kisame turned and smirked at her._

_"Oh hey, I completely forgot about you. Sorry about that. Looks like you made it out okay though. Although you have a leech on your back," Kisame said._

_Koi came up and puched him in the face and gave him a Chidori kick when he rose again._

_"Let me explain. It was all part of the plan," Kisame said._

_Koi was relentless in her attacks she just kept throwing punches and kicks his way some were just pure strenght whereas others were laced with Chidori. Finally it looked as though he wasn't going to get up again and Koi took out a few sebon. She took the ring from his pocket and sliced his neck with a sword before tossing said sword away._

_"Otōto, do you think you can walk with me back to base?" Koi asked looking at him over her shoulder._

_Sasuke nodded and Koi slipped him off her back before throwing Kisame's body over her shoulder and grabbing one of Sasuke's hands._

_"If anyone asks, he was killed on our way out. Got it?" Koi asked._

_"Yes, Aneue," Sasuke said._

_With that Koi led the way back to the Akatsuki base. Upon arriving they were surrounded by Akatsuki members. Koi pulled Sasuke to her chest as they closed in._

_"We send you on a mission and you come back with your sensei dead and a straggler," Pain hissed._

**-Memories End-**

**(Chapter End)**


End file.
